Yoru no Ryokan
by Mizutsukai
Summary: Irrashaimase!/Disambut oleh pemilik penginapan yang memikat hati, selamat datang di Penginapan Yoruya/Pagi Kuroko Tetsuya, malam Kuroko Tetsumi. Mana yang kau pilih?/Badsummary/BL
1. Chapter 1

"Cepat siapkan air panas, beberapa handuk dan kain besih!" pekik seorang wanita sambil berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan yang terlihat dari jauh sudah dipadati orang. Seakan baru teringat sesuatu, wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya, "ah! Jangan lupa handuk kecil untuk menyeka keringatnya. Dan beritahu Suzuha- _chan_ untuk segera ke kamar _Nee-sama_ secepatnya." Wanita itu berjalan melewati seorang nenek bersurai abu-abu – karena dimakan usia – yang sedang menatap langit cerah dipenuhi bintang yang bersinar sangat terang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ohh, sungguh anak yang malang. Dari semua waktu, kenapa dia harus terlahir disaat seperti ini?" gumam nenek itu. Sekilas terlihat setitik cairan bening disudut matanya yang bermanik cokelat. " _Kami-sama_ , apa salah anak ini?" nenek itu tak henti-hentinya menatap langit. Jika diperhatikan, pandangan nenek itu hanya tertuju pada satu bintang yang sinarnya terlihat paling terang diantara yang lain.

Wanita yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru tadi awalnya berniat untuk mengabaikan. Tetapi entah kenapa, langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat ekspresi nenek itu yang terlihat sangat sedih dan menyesal. " _Kaa-sama_ , percuma mempertanyakannya sekarang. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Dan jangan bertanya pada _Kami-sama_ , sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Lagipula kita sudah bersiap dengan semua hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Sekarang kita hanya perlu fokus membantu _Nee-sama_ untuk melahirkan bayinya," ucap wanita itu sedikit kesal. Baru selangkah hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda, dia menoleh kembali ke arah nenek yang dipanggilnya ' _Kaa-sama_ '. " _Kaa-sama_ , sebaiknya _Kaa-sama_ segera menemani _Tou-sama_. Sepertinya, saat anak itu lahir gelombang aneh akan menghampiri rumah ini dan mungkin akan berpengaruh pada kesehatan _Tou-sama_." Wanita itu menoleh ke sosok pria bersyal _orange_ yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. "Shigehiro- _kun_ , jangan lupa mengingatkan yang lain untuk bersembunyi di ruang tengah. Aku sudah menyiapkan _kekkai_ disana." Wanita itu kembali melangkah menuju ruangan yang semakin gaduh itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita didalamnya.

"Himeko- _sama_!" sahut gadis berkimono putih dengan rambut merah muda yang digerai hingga punggung. Jepitan putih berhias kepingan salju tersemat di atas telinga kirinya. Gadis itu terlihat membawa wadah berisi es di tangannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Himeko- _sama_ berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan. Dia menoleh ke kanan, melihat wadah yang dibawa oleh gadis manis di depannya. "Satsuki- _chan_ , sebaiknya kau letakkan wadah itu sekarang." Gadis yang ditegur berekspresi bingung. Himeko memijit kepalanya pelan, "aku tau kau ingin membantu. Tapi jika semua air hangatnya kau bekukan, tidak akan ada air yang bisa digunakan _Nee-sama_ nanti."

Gadis itu terkesiap dan segera menatap isi wadahnya. Padahal, beberapa detik yang lalu wadah itu bersisi air yang masih sangat panas, tetapi kini semuanya sudah berubah menjadi es dalam sekejap. " _Sumimasen_ , Himeko- _sama_."

Wanita itu menatap sosok pria tua berwajah ramah di samping Satsuki. Pria itu mengenakan yukata berwarna coklat gelap. "Shirogane- _san_ , dimana _Nii-sama_ sekarang?"

Pria itu tersenyum sejenak, "Ketua sedang menghadiri rapat penting sekarang."

Aura hitam menguar tiba-tiba, semua orang yang berada di sana seketika mejauh dari posisi Himeko sekarang, terkecuali Shirogane, Shigehiro, dan Satsuki. Wajah Himeko benar-benar mengerikan saat ini. Sesuatu di punggungnya menggeliat. Hampir saja dia lepas kembali kalau saja suara teriakkan kesakitan seseorang di dalam ruangan di depannya tidak tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Seketika suasana kembali normal, aura hitam menghilang tanpa jejak dan sesuatu di punggung Himeko berhenti menggeliat. Himeko menghela nafas, cukup keras. Dia lalu berbalik. "Untuk selanjutnya serahkan padaku dan Suzuha- _chan_. Kalian semua ikuti semua ucapan Shigehiro- _kun_ dan segera menjauh dari tempat ini." Dia melirik Satsukii dan Shirogane yang sepertinya tidak berniat meninggalkan tempat, "ini berlaku juga untuk semua petinggi yang berada di rumah ini," lanjutnya.

Himeko kemudian berbalik dan segera membuka pintu, semua yang berdiri di depan ruangan itu segera berjalan menjauh sesuai instruksi Shigehiro. Himeko kembali menghela nafas kemudian memperbaiki gulungan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan. "Dasar laki-laki payah!" umpatnya pelan sebelum melangkah menuju tengah ruangan, tempat seorang wanita bersurai biru muda sedang terbaring kesakitan.

"Apa kau baru saja mengejekku, Himeko?" suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar. Himeko sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali berjalan.

Himeko tersenyum sinis ke arah jendela. "Huh, kukira kau tidak akan datang karena ketakutan dan membiarkan _Nee-sama_ berjuang sendirian. Aku baru saja berniat memanggilmu ' _Nakimushi-chan_ ' mulai besok."

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dari jendela ruangan itu, membawa beberapa kelopak sakura yang entah dari mana, masuk ke dalam dan mendarat mulus di samping _futon_ yang dituju Himeko,"kau pikir aku tega membiarkan Ayaka sendirian? Aku bukan suami yang seperti itu," kembali suara itu terdengar. Lalu tiba-tiba, hanya sekejap mata, di atas kelopak sakura itu duduk seorang pria tampan berekspresi datar dan bersurai hitam. Menatap Himeko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Himeko mendengus, sungguh bukan sikap yang sesuai dengan usianya saat ini. "Kukira kau ada pertemuan penting?" Himeko berniat menyindir.

"Ya. Tapi tidak sepenting Ayaka dan anakku yang akan lahir malam ini," pria itu membalas dengan kalem.

Himeko mendecih cukup keras. Di belakangnya seakan-akan ada api yang membara, sedangkan lawannya hanya menatapnya tidak tertarik. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ada kilatan listrik yang membentang diantara mereka, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama. Karena teguran wanita lain yang berada di ruangan itu segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakkan kalian untuk saat ini saja?! Ini benar-benar menyakitkan! Sesuatu seperti menariknya untuk segera keluar! Aku mulai kehabisan tenaga!" wanita itu menjeda mengambil nafas dengan cepat. "Setelah anakku lahir, aku tidak akan keberatan atau menghentikan kalian jika kalian ingin memulai perang dunia ketiga. Jadi, cepat bantu aku sekarang," ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

Sepasang kakak beradik itu sejenak saling tatap, saling meyakinkan diri tentang tujuan mereka bertemu di ruangan ini sekarang. Mereka kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Himeko sekarang duduk dibagian bawah _futon_ yang digunakan Ayaka sebagai alas berbaring. Dia segera melipat kedua kaki Ayaka menjadi posisi siap untuk melahirkan. Tak lama kemudian,pintu diketuk seseorang. Tanpa menoleh, Himeko segera berteriak, "Suzuha- _chan_! Kenapa lama sekali! Cepat masuk! Aku sudah mulai melihat kepalanya!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, pintu segera dibuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang sedang membawa beberapa peralatan yang akan digunakan Himeko untuk membantu persalinan kakak iparnya.

"Yukio- _kun_ , ini sakit sekali. Seharusnya tidak sesakit ini," rintih Ayaka sambil menggenggam erat tangan suaminya yang dengan setia duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

"Tenanglah, Ayaka. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau wanita yang kuat. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan anak kita. Kau pasti bisa," kalimat Yukio benar-benar diucapkan dengan nada yang menenangkan, cukup untuk membuat Ayaka merasa sedikit tenang dan aman.

Disisi lain, Himeko masih sibuk dengan calon keponakannya yang akan segera menatap dunia. "Suzuha- _chan_ , tambah handuknya! Sepertinya anak ini cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui ibunya sedang berjuang. Aku yakin dia akan segera keluar," Himeko menarik nafas, sedikit tersenyum lega. Ayaka mulai bernafas teratur dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan dorongan. _Nii-sama_ nya juga tak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk istrinya. "Suzuha- _chan_ , segera sediakan selimut untuk keponakanku!"

" _Ha'i_ , Himeko- _sama_!" balas Suzuha.

" _Nee-sama_ , ayo kita mulai. _Nee-sama_ pasti bisa," Himeko menatap meyakinkan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ayaka.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah, tempat para penghuni rumah yang lain sedang berlindung di bawah _kekkai_ buatan Himeko, Satsuki dan Shigehiro sedang duduk dengan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin Ayaka- _sama_ dan Tuan Muda akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Satsuki, beberapa benda di sekitarnya mulai membeku sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Shigehiro yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Satsuki karena hawa dingin yang dikeluarkannya, memilih memegang syalnya sambil menatap keluar jendela, "kurasa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi malam ini."

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Cucuku tidak selemah yang kalian kira. Tentu saja itu berlaku juga untuk menantuku," suara seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi, membuat suasana menjadi hening dan semua yang berada di ruangan itu menunduk hormat pada kakek tua yang sudah duduk tepat di tengah ruangan. Nenek bersurai abu-abu juga duduk di sampingnya.

" _Choro-sama_ ," sahut beberapa orang masih dengan menunduk hormat.

"Sudah waktunya," ucap nenek yang bersurai abu-abu sambil menerawang ke arah ruangan tempat Ayaka sedang berjuang.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesuai prediksi, suara tangisan bayi terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah yang sempat diselimuti keheningan itu. Mendengarnya beberapa orang mulai bersorak penuh sukacita dan hendak bergegas menuju ruangan asal suara sebelum suara satu orang menghentikan mereka.

"Jangan ada yang meninggalkan _kekkai_! Ini perintah Himeko- _sama_! Jangan ada yang melangkah keluar _kekkai_ satu langkahpun sampai Himeko- _sama_ datang! Kembali ke posisi kalian!" pekik Shigehiro cepat. Yang mendengarnya segera kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Sedetik setelah mereka terduduk, suara ledakan tiba-tiba menyerang pendengaran mereka, membuat beberapa diantara mereka terjatuh sambil berusaha menutupi telinga. Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah gelombang putih mengejutkan melewati seluruh wilayah rumah dan membuat tubuh mereka lumpuh sesaat. Semuanya terkena dampak, tak terkecuali sepasang kakek nenek yang memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan tertinggi di rumah itu.

"Anak ini benar-benar…" gumam sang kakek kagum.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

 **YORU NO RYOKAN**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, little bit Humor

Summary: Irrashaimase!/Disambut oleh pemilik penginapan yang memikat hati, selamat datang di Penginapan Yoruya/Pagi Kuroko Tetsuya, malam Kuroko Tetsumi. Mana yang kau pilih?/Badsummary/BL

* * *

_Yoru no Ryokan_

Malam hari, tak seperti di tempat-tempat lain pada umumnya, Penginapan Yoruya terlihat semakin ramai. Beberapa tamu terlihat terus berdatangan, baik yang kasatmata maupun yang tak kasatmata. Penginapan Yoruya memang berbeda dengan penginapan yang lain. Penginapan ini setiap hari selalu menerima tamu khusus yang tidak biasa dari berbagai golongan. Meski tak begitu terkenal, beberapa tokoh terkemuka di Jepang juga selalu memilih tempat ini baik untuk sekedar berisitirahat dari rutinitas kerja mapun untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan.

Selain karena pelayanan yang diberikan sangat memuaskan dan berpusat pada kenyamanan dan kepuasan pelanggan, gaya penginapan ini juga membuat beberapa pelanggannya merasakan nostalgia dengan suasana Jepang dimasa lalu tetapi tidak mengabaikan perkembangan jaman. Ketika memasuki halaman penginapan yang cukup luas ini, para pelanggan akan disuguhkan pemandangan taman luas beserta kolam ikan yang berada di beberapa tempat terpisah. Beberapa kolam itu juga diberi jembatan yang menghubungkan kedua sisinya agar para pelanggan bisa menikmati pemandangan dari atas kolam. Di kolam itu tumbuh beberapa bunga teratai yang ajaibnya setiap hari selalu saja mekar.

Lalu, memasuki gedung penginapan, pelanggan akan disambut oleh beberapa _nakai_ 1 berkimono manis berwarna biru muda dan diantar menuju kamar masing-masing sesuai pesanan. Makanan yang disuguhkan juga sangat menggugah selera dan diberikan dengan gaya Jepang tradisional. Penginapan ini juga memiliki permandian air panas alami, entah bagaimana si pemilik menemukan sumber air panas di wilayah yang jarang terdapat titik sumber air panas itu. Intinya, Penginapan Yoruya bisa disandingkan dengan penginapan terkenal lainnya di seluruh Jepang.

Tetapi bukan hanya gaya dan pelayanan Penginapan Yoruya yang menarik bagi pelanggan, pemilik penginapan yang dipanggil _Okami-sama_ oleh para pegawai dan pelanggan Penginapan Yoruya, jugalah yang membuat penginapan itu tak henti-hentinya menerima pelanggan.

Saat malam hari, pemilik penginapan akan berkeliling menyapa para pelanggan dengan menggunakan kimono indah berbahan sutra berwarna hitam berhiaskan motif kupu-kupu bersayap biru. Setiap kali sang pemilik lewat, semua pasang mata takkan berpaling dari sosoknya yang bersurai _baby blue_ panjang – turunan dari sang ibu – yang gulung dan dihias dengan beberapa hiasan rambut berwarna hitam. Kedua manik biru langit miliknya juga mampu membuat apapun yang dilihatnya tak bergerak karena terpesona pada keindahannya. Dan seakan masih kurang memikat, kulit putih pucat dan bersinar yang diwariskan oleh sang ayah semakin membuat sang pemilik penginapan menjadi sosok yang selalu dipuja dan diagung-agungkan.

Dan seperti biasanya, malam ini sang pemilik penginapan kembali melakukan tugasnya. Selesai menyapa seluruh pelanggannya, dia segera beranjak menuju pintu masuk penginapan, menyambut tamu yang akan datang bersama para _nakai_ kepercayaannya.

Pintu otomatis penginapan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berbadan tinggi kekar dengan surai cokelat dan menampilkan ekspresi ramah dan bersahabat.

" _Irrashaimase_ , _Okyaku-sama_ ," sahut _Okami_ dan para _nakai_ dibelakangnya sambil menunduk sopan. Senyuman diberikan, kecuali _Okami_ yang sejak dulu memiliki ekspresi datar.

Pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah saat melihat gadis bersurai _baby blue_ di depannya. "W-wahh, aku tidak menyangka akan disambut langsung oleh _Okami-sama_ sendiri," ucapnya sedikit gugup.

 _Okami_ masih menatap datar tanpa ekspresi. "Jangan berlebihan, Teppei- _san_. Hari ini ada urusan apa? Apa kau ingin memesan kamar atau langsung ke rumah utama?" tanya _Okami_ tanpa basa basi, bahkan tanpa mempersilahkan tamunya melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari depan pintu. Meski begitu, tak ada yang berani menegur atau menyalahkan tindakannya.

Para _nakai_ dan petugas di meja resepsionis tau betul bahwa tamu yang baru datang itu adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang termasuk dalam _list_ tamu khusus.

Tamu yang bernama lengkap Kiyoshi Teppei itu segera terduduk dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai, kepalanya ditundukkan. Baru akan mengucapkan satu kata, _Okami_ kembali bersuara.

"Melihat sikapmu, sepertinya kau ada urusan dengan rumah utama. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Berdirilah," ucap _Okami_ yang langsung dituruti oleh Kiyoshi.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka langsung berjalan menuju sebuah koridor yang hanya boleh dilewati oleh orang-orang tertentu saja dan selalu dijaga ketat oleh dua orang penjaga. Mereka melewati beberapa kolam ikan yang tiba-tiba beriak meski tak ada hewan yang hinggap diatasnya atau angin yang berhembus. Kiyoshi sempat memperhatikan kolam-kolam itu cukup lama.

"Apa anggota klan yang lain masih tinggal disini?" tanya Kiyoshi membuka percakapan saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor yang menghubungkan penginapan dengan rumah utama.

Cukup lama hingga Kiyoshi memperoleh jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali, Teppei- _san_? Rasanya setiap aku mengantarmu ke rumah utama, kau pasti menanyakan hal itu," ucap _Okami_. Meski kata-katanya cukup tajam, tapi karena diucapkan dengan nada datar, membuat Kiyoshi merasa tidak pantas untuk tersinggung atau marah.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang menjadi tujuan Kiyoshi datang malam ini. Kiyoshi benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan dengan gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Saat _Okami_ hendak membuka pintu, Kiyoshi teringat satu topik yang harusnya dia bahas sejak tadi.

" _Okami-sama_ , kudengar besok kau mulai masuk SMA. Dan kata Ogiwara- _kun_ , kau memilih SMA yang sama denganku. Benarkah?" pertanyaan Kiyoshi menghentikan gerakan tangan _Okami_ yang hendak meraih pintu geser di depan mereka.

 _Okami_ berbalik, menatap Kiyoshi tepat di mata. Sedetik wajah Kiyoshi memerah. "Ya. Aku sengaja memilih SMA Seito karena jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah utama. Selain itu, _Okaa-sama_ , _Otou-sama_ , dan yang lain akan merasa cemas jika aku bersekolah di yang tempat jauh."

Kiyoshi menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, "benar juga."

 _Okami_ kembali berbalik. Dia lalu duduk di lantai diikuti Kiyoshi. " _Otou-sama_?" sahut _Okami_. "Kiyoshi Teppei- _san_ ingin menemui _Otou-sama_ ," lanjutnya.

"Tetsumi, ya? Aku tau, biarkan dia masuk," titah dari seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

" _Hai'i_ , _Otou-sama_." Sebelum membuka pintu, _Okami_ menoleh ke arah Kiyoshi, "Teppei- _san_ , jika kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya jangan memanggilku ' _Okami-sama_ ' saat berada di rumah utama. Aku tidak akan tanggung akibatnya jika kau sampai didengar oleh Himeko- _basama_."

Kiyoshi menelan ludah, mendengar nama Himeko disebut membuat kenangan traumatisnya dengan cepat mengisi kepalanya. Wajahnya juga mulai memuncat, "aku mengerti."

Tanpa membalas, Tetsumi membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Kiyoshi masuk. Tetsumi sempat menunduk hormat pada sang ayah dan hendak menutup pintu sebelum penggilan sang ayah menghentikannya.

"Apa kau sudah akan tidur setelah ini?" Tetsumi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Begitu ya. Kupikir kau bisa menemani _Otou-sama_ dan Teppei- _kun_ berdiskusi malam ini. Aku ingat, besok kau mulai masuk SMA, ya," ucap ayahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" _Sumimasen_ , _Otou-sama_. Saya harus tidur tepat waktu agar besok tidak terlambat," jawab Tetsumi lalu menunduk, pamit undur diri.

"Aku mengerti. Sebelum tidur pastikan kau bertemu Ayaka dan beritahu Satsuki dan Shigehiro tentang jadwalmu besok," titah sang ayah.

" _Hai'i_ , _Otou-sama_." Tetsumi yang sudah melangkah keluar ruangan segera menutup pintu.

Kini ruangan itu hanya berisi dua orang yang masing-masing memasang wajah serius, meski yang bersurai hitam tidak terlalu terlihat serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan, Teppei- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko Yukio, sang pemilik rumah dan ketua klan Kuroko.

Wajah Kiyoshi semakin serius dan mulai terlihat menakutkan, " _Hai'i_. Ini tentang sekelompok _onmyouji_ yang pindah ke wilayah ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

_Yoru no Ryokan_

Pagi hari awal semester baru, semua sekolah menyambut siswa siswi baru mereka sejak berada di depan pagar. Beberapa anak terlihat sangat bersemangat memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan terburu-buru, sisanya berjalan dengan santai karena upacara pembukaan semester baru akan dimulai sejam lagi.

Diperempatan tak jauh dari gedung sekolah, dua orang siswa berseragan SMA Seito berjalan pelan sambil melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Yang bersurai merah asyik memperhatikan wilayah sekitarnya sedangkan yang bersurai hijau sibuk mendengarkan siaran Oha Asa dari radio ponselnya. Pemuda bersurai hijau tiba-tiba tersentak. Dia lalu melirik pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya.

"Akashi," panggil pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan gumaman. "Menurut Oha Asa, hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan 'seseorang' _nanodayo_. Dan _lucky item_ mu hari ini adalah tabloid wisata edisi terbaru _nanodayo_. Untungnya tabloid itu tersedia di toko tempat aku membeli kotak pensil ini, jadi aku sekalian membelikannya untukmu, bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima Shintarou, pemuda bersurai hijau sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot itu. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan majalah yang dimaksud ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang sepertinya mengabaikan ucapannya.

Karena lama diabaikan, Midorima nekat memasukkan paksa tabloid itu ke dalam tas pemuda merah.

"Shintarou, kau tau aku tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang seperti itu," ucap Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda bersurai merah. Samar-samar aura gelap menguar di sekitarnya. Dia cukup terganggu dengan ulah Midorima.

"Aku tau _nanodayo_ ," balas Midorima tapi tidak memindahkan tabloid itu dari dalam tas Akashi.

Tidak peduli, Akashi membiarkan majalah itu tetap berada dalam tasnya. Mungkin saja akan berguna suatu saat nanti.

Tak terasa mereka sudah hampir berada di depan pagar SMA Seito. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki halaman sekolah, pandangan Akashi teralihkan pada satu sosok yang sedang berdiri memandangi kelopak sakura yang sedang berguguran. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi pandangan Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa berpindah dari sosok bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Dilihat dari seragamnya, sosok pemuda itu juga bersekolah di SMA Seito. Kulit pemuda itu terlihat bersinar meski pucat. Tubuhnya juga cukup kecil untuk ukuran tubuh laki-laki, abaikan tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari tubuh Akashi. Perhatian Akashi semakin terpaku saat melihat kedua manik biru langit milik pemuda itu. Kedua manik itu menampilkan kesan jujur dan tegas tetapi juga ramah dan lemah lembut, meski wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

Sedang asyik mengagumi sosok ciptaan _Kami-sama_ di depannya – Akashi sampai mengabaikan keberadaan Midorima yang hanya bisa menungguinya kembali berjalan –, pandangan Akashi terganggu saat melihat sebuah lengan berkulit tan sedang merangkul sosok memukau itu. Melihatnya membuat alis Akashi mengerut dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya ingin berteriak tidak terima, bahkan tangannya mulai mencari keberadaan gunting kesayangannya di dalam saku celana. Seakan tak cukup, sepasang lengan milik gadis bersurai merah muda dengan entengnya memeluk salah satu lengan sosok bersurai _baby blue_ , kini kening Akashi berkedut. Dan seperti masih kurang, kemunculan pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan yang mengajak pemuda _baby blue_ berbicara akhirnya membuat Akashi lepas kendali. Dia butuh pelampiasan untuk melepas gunting-guntingnya. Tetapi mengingat lokasinya yang masih berada di depan pagar sekolah, Akashi memilih menunda amarahnya dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Saat waktunya tiba, dia akan melampiaskannya pada orang yang tepat.

"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima bingung.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Akashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah.

Sementara itu, sosok yang sejak tadi diperhatikan Akashi tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu sedang berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah. Merasa hal itu bukan sesuatu yang mengancam, pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

"Tetsuya- _sama_ , hari ini kita akan makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Kiyoshi- _san_ juga akan ikut bersama kita," sahut Ogiwara Shigehiro. Syal yang selalu dikenakannya terlilit rapi di lehernya.

"Oi, Shigehiro! Tetsu kan sudah bilang untuk memanggilnya tanpa menggunakan '- _sama_ '. Kau ingin kejadian sewaktu SMP terulang lagi?" tegur Aomine Daiki, pemuda bersurai biru gelap dengan kulit tan. Salah satu lengannya masih merangkul pemuda bersurai _baby blue_.

Shigehiro tiba-tiba merasa kesal, terutama saat mendengar cara Aomine memanggil pemuda bermanik biru langit itu, "Kau sendiri apa-apaan memanggilnya dengan 'Tetsu'? Tidak sopan juga ada batasnya, Aomine."

"Apa kau bilang?" balas Aomine.

Kilatan petir mulai terlihat, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ menghela nafas. "Kalian berdua, hentikan itu," tegurnya yang dengan cepat dipatuhi oleh kedua pemuda yang sedang bersitegang itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum, Momoi Satsuki, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ kembali menghela nafas, "Momoi- _san_ , jika kau terus memelukku seperti itu, sebelum memasuki kelas aku akan benar-benar membeku."

Senyum di wajah gadis itu perlahan memudar, teringat dengan kekuatannya. " _Gomen_ , Tetsu- _kun_ ," sahutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Asal kau mengerti dan tidak lepas kendali, itu sudah cukup. Ini bukan berarti aku ingin menjauh darimu," ucap pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. "Ini berlaku bagi kalian juga, Aomine- _kun_ , Ogiwara- _kun_. Aku ingin kalian bertiga bersikap selayaknya teman padaku saat kita berada di sekolah. Kalian mengerti?"

" _Hai'i_!" jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, dari SMP Seika. Aku tinggal di kompleks Perumahan Yoru. Olah raga yang kusukai basket. Kalimat kesukaanku adalah 'yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah aku sendiri'. Itu saja," ucap Aomine saat sesi perkenalan diri di kelas 1A.

Setelah upacara pembukaan selesai, para siswa siswi wajib memasuki kelas yang telah di tentukan. Setelah keluar dari aula, para siswa siswi memadati papan pengumuman yang berisi pembagian kelas mereka. Momoi sempat menangis saat mengetahui dirinya tidak sekelas dengan pemuda _baby blue_. Selain Momoi, Ogiwara juga bernasib sama. Hanya Aomine yang nasibnya cukup baik hari ini.

"Selanjutnya Midorima Shintarou- _kun_ ," panggil Nijimura Shuzou, wali kelas 1A tahun ini.

Pemuda bersurai hijau dan memakai kacamata berdiri dari duduknya. Bangkunya terletak di deretan ketiga meja ketiga dari belakang. "Midorima Shintarou _desu_. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pindah ke wilayah ini _nanodayo_. Aku tinggal tiga blok dari sekolah ini _nanodayo_. _Yoroshiku_ ," ucap Midorima kemudian kembali duduk. Saat berdiri tadi semua pasang mata menatap ke arah Midorima, terutama pada tempat pensil berwarna terang di tangan kanannya.

"Selanjutnya, Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_ ,"

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan warna manik mata yang berbeda perlahan berdiri dari duduknya. Pandanganya tidak berhenti menatap pemuda yang sejak masuk kelas terus memandangi langit dari jendela di sampingnya.

" _Nee_ , _nee_. Kelas kita _ikemen_ nya banyak, ya. dua orang yang sebelumnya juga _ikemen_. Tapi dengan tipe yang berbeda. Akashi- _kun_ juga _ikemen_ , apalagi wajah dan manik dwiwarnanya itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya," sahut salah seorang gadis mencuri waktu untuk sekedar curhat pada gadis lain di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

"Tapi kok rasanya ada aura yang aneh disekitar Akashi- _kun_? Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat kita ingin menjaga jarak dengannya," sahut gadis lain yang ikut-ikutan mengobrol.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Aku absolut dan selalu menang, karena aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar. Dan," jeda sejenak, Akashi kembali melirik pemuda di sudut kelas dekat jendela disana, "aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Aomine merasa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dari dalam diri Akashi. Dia juga jadi setingkat lebih waspada sejak mengetahui Akashi tidak melepaskan pandangnnya dari pemuda _baby blue_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kagami Taiga- _kun_ ," ucap Nijimura setelah Akashi kembali duduk.

Pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang duduk di bangku di depan pemuda _baby blue_ berdiri, membuat perhatian si pemuda teralihkan dari objek yang sejak tadi dilihatnya. Kening Akashi kembali berkedut melihat kejadian itu.

"Kagami Taiga. Aku baru saja pindah dari Amerika. Senang bertemu kalian," perkenalan yang singkat dari pemuda yang memiliki proporsi badan hampir sama dengan Aomine. Setelah dia kembali duduk, pemuda di belakangnya kembali menatap langit di luar sana.

"Selanjutnya – "

"Lho? _Sensei_? Bukannya Kagami- _kun_ siswa terakhir di kelas ini? Aku tidak melihat ada siswa lain yang belum memperkenalkan diri," sahut seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang duduk di kursi paling depan.

Nijimura tersenyum kecil, _jangan bilang dia menggunakan kekuatannya. Atau mungkin tidak, karena sejak dulu keberadaannya memang sering terlewatkan oleh orang lain_ , batin Nijimura.

"Tinggal seorang lagi. Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ , silahkan memperkenalkan diri,"

Orang yang dimaksud Nijimura segera berdiri. Seketika seisi kelas gaduh seakan-akan melihat suatu penampakan di depan mata. Kagami yang duduk di depan Kuroko juga seketika berjengit kaget mengetahui sejak tadi ada orang yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Sejak kapan anak itu ada disana?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya memasuki kelas!"

"Hawa keberadannya benar-benar tipis!"

"Aku pikir kita kelebihan satu kursi!"

" _Nee, nee_. Jangan-jangan dia anak yang jadi gosip itu ya?"

"Ah! Aku ingat! Gosip tentang Pangeran _Phantom_ dari SMP Seika,"

"Iya yang itu! Tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat, daripada pangeran dia lebih pantas disebut putri!"

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Surai _baby blue_ yang terlihat lembut itu. Ditambah kulit pucat yang bersinar. Belum lagi proporsi tubuhnya!"

"Aku tidak mimpi kan? Dia benar-benar laki-laki kan? Ini kesempatan untuk memperbaiki keturunan!"

"Curang! Aku juga!"

"Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi idolaku!"

Suara gaduh yang dihasilkan penghuni kelas tidak berhenti sampai Nijimura mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung buku absen ke atas meja. " _Shizukani_!" tegurnya. Saat kelas menjadi tenang, Nijimura kembali menatap Kuroko yang masih setia berdiri. "Silahkan, Kuroko- _kun_."

" _Hajimemashite_ –"

"KYAAA!" kalimat Kuroko terpotong karena teriakan para gadis yang tidak kuasa mendengar suara lembut nan merdu dari pemuda bermanik sewarna langit di pojok kelas sana.

Lagi-lagi Nijimura harus mengetuk ujung buku absen di atas mejanya. " _Shiizuukanii!_ "

Saat kelas kembali tenang, Kuroko kembali melanjutkan. " _Hajimemashite_ , Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Seperti Aomine- _kun_ , aku lulusan SMP Seika. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Setelah Kuroko kembali duduk, para siswi kembali bersorak. Sepertinya pembatas mereka telah lepas karena sejak Aomine memperkenalkan diri, mereka telah bersusah payah menahan diri agar tidak histeris berjamaah. Pembatas mereka hampir saja lepas saat Akashi memperkenalkan diri, beruntung masih bisa diatasi. Tetapi sepertinya kerena terlalu ditahan dan sudah tidak mampu lagi, pembatas itu lepas saat giliran Kuroko Tetsuya memperkenalkan diri. Alhasil, hingga setengah jam kemudian kelas masih tetap gaduh dan membuat Nijimura sedikit emosi di hari pertama dirinya menjadi wali kelas.

Sementara itu, karena merasa bosan, sejak kelas mulai gaduh Aomine membawa kursinya mendekati kursi Kuroko. Mereka berbincang-bincang akrab dan mengabaikan keadaan lingkungannya. Kagami yang samar-samar mendengar percakapan mereka jadi tertarik dan ikut dalam lingkaran percakapan itu. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab di hari pertama sekolah. Mereka ngobrol dan tertawa dengan bebas, kecuali Kuroko, dan sama sekali tidak merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh seseorang tak jauh dari mereka.

Bersembunyi dibalik kegaduhan kelas, manik dwiwarna Akashi tiba-tiba berkilat tajam sambil memandangi kelompok yang sedang tertawa lepas di pojok kelas sana. "Tidak akan kulepaskan," ucapnya pelan.

"Akashi," panggil Midorima sambil menghampiri bangku Akashi. "Kau sudah menentukan akan masuk klub mana _nanodayo_?"

Akashi tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, membuat Midorima bergidik ngeri. "Tentu saja."

_Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

Nakai : Panggilan untuk pegawai atau pelayan wanita yang bekerja di _Ryokan_ (lebih jelasnya silahkan di _search_ di internet ^^)

Kabar baik! FF baru lagi! Hehehehe ^^  
Tenang saja, FF yang lain tak akan terlupakan, saya akan berusaha updet kilat /Yeah!/

Ditunggu reviewnya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi…. ^.^_

Dan semoga ceritanya memuaskan _MInna-san_ dan _Senpai tachi_ :D  
Typo(s) dideteksi, mohon dimaafkan /hehehe/

 **TBC or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi suasana kelas 1A sudah sangat sunyi dibandingkan saat _homeroom_ pagi tadi. Hampir seluruh penghuninya segera meninggalkan kelas saat bel berbunyi. Bahkan beberapa siswa berani mendahului guru yang sedang mengajar keluar dari kelas. Catatan di papan tulis sisa pelajaran sebelumnya juga belum dibersihkan, dibiarkan begitu saja sampai ada seseorang yang berinisiatif menghapusnya.

Disaat kelas telah sunyi seperti itu, beberapa siswa malah masih betah duduk di bangku mereka. Apalagi siswa bersurai _baby blue_ yang sepertinya tidak akan berdiri dari kursinya hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Pemuda bersurai merah gelap yang duduk didepannya sudah menghilang sejak tadi. Dan dia tidak peduli. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai biru tua memilih tidur dengan kedua lengan dijadikan sebagai bantal diatas meja.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu sedang asyik membaca buku bersampul coklat tua di depannya. Isi buku itu sepertinya sangat menarik, karena fokus pemuda itu tak teralihkan sekalipun beberapa menit yang lalu, pemuda bersurai biru tua yang saat ini sedang tertidur di bangkunya, terus mengajaknya ke kantin dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dianggap rendah. Pemuda itu cukup lama tenggelam dalam bacaannya sebelum sesuatu yang tak terlihat berhasil menarik perhatiannya dari buku yang segera dia tutup itu.

Kuroko melihat keluar jendela, cukup lama. Tak ada ekspresi yang berubah di wajahnya, tetap datar. Tetapi orang-orang tertentu yang cukup teliti mungkin bisa melihat pergerakan matanya yang tiba-tiba membelalak lalu kemudian kembali seperti semula. Menghela nafas, bibir Kuroko bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Pemuda bersurai biru tua di sampingnya entah sejak kapan terbangun dan ikut memandangi arah yang sama dengan yang Kuroko pandangi tadi.

Aomine berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko, "kau yakin?" tanya Aomine ragu. Kuroko hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. Meski sudah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Aomine tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan terus menatap Kuroko cukup lama. Hendak kembali duduk karena pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak berminat ke kantin bersama, Aomine tiba-tiba mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari koridor depan kelas. Aomine mengurungkan niat kembali ke kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas digeser cukup kasar dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Pelaku yang membuka pintu adalah gadis cantik bersurai merah muda sepunggung dengan proporsi tubuh ideal, beberapa gadis yang masih berada di kelas hanya bisa memandangnya sirik. Dibelakangnya terlihat pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan sedang tersenyum minta maaf sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" _Ikemen_!" pekik salah satu gadis yang baru saja ingin menghapus tulisan di papan tulis saat manik matanya menangkap sosok Ogiwara yang berjalan memasuki kelas dibelakang Momoi. Mengabaikan Ogiwara, pemuda lain yang berada di kelas itu terus-terusan memandang Momoi yang berubah wujud menjadi Dewi di mata mereka. Setelah tersadar dari keterpukauan mereka, para siswa dan siswi yang kegiatannya sempat terhenti itu tiba-tiba merasakan suhu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menurun, cukup membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" panggil Momoi sambil tersenyum manis, beberapa siswa hampir dibuat pingsan karenanya. Saat ini Momoi sudah berada di samping meja Kuroko dan menutupi akses Kuroko melihat keluar jendela."Ayo ke kantin," lanjutnya.

Aomine menatap Momoi, "percuma. Tetsu tidak mau ke kantin. Aku sudah mengajak dari tadi."

Tersenyum kecil dan sedikit licik, Momoi melirik Aomine yang sekarang memasang ekspresi bingung. " _Are_? Tetsu- _kun_ tidak ingin ke kantin? Padahal menurut salah satu teman kelasku tadi, di kantin ada yang menjual _vanilla milkshake_ ukuran jumbo. Jadi aku berniat mengajak Tetsu- _kun_ untuk mencobanya bersama-sama." Senyum Momoi masih belum lenyap.

Mendengar kata _vanilla_ , Kuroko segera memasukkan bukunya ke laci meja dan segera berdiri. "Ayo ke kantin," ucap Kuroko.

Aomine terdiam tak percaya. Dia lalu mengacak rambutnya sedikit kesal. "Aku lupa kalau cara seperti itu bisa," umpat Aomine. Sementara itu senyum kemenangan terukir dengan jelas di wajah Momoi dengan _background_ penuh dengan bunga-bunga.

Ogiwara yang sejak tadi terdiam, teringat sesuatu. "Kuroko- _sama_ –" aura dan tatapan membunuh tiba-tiba diarahkan kepada Ogiwara. Ogiwara menelan ludah susah payah, baru saja teringat kesalahannya. "Tetsuya, bagaimana kalau setelah membeli _vanilla milkshake_ kita makan _bento_ bersama di atas atap sekolah. Aku rasa cuacanya sangat mendukung!" usul Ogiwara.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, "ide bagus, Ogiwara- _kun_. Aku ambil kotak _bento_ ku dulu." Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makanan ukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan kain biru muda. Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama, kini tangannya memegang kotak yang memiliki ukuran tiga kali lebih besar dari milik Kuroko dan terbungkus kain biru tua dengan garis hitam dipinggirnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum ke kantin, kita ke kelasku dan kelas Shige- _kun_ dulu," ucap Momoi lalu menarik salah satu lengan Kuroko dan memeluknya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pagi tadi. Kuroko hanya membiarkannya.

"Ayo!" ucap Aomine lalu berjalan malas keluar kelas sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya. Dibelakangnya Ogiwara dan Kuroko sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu sedangkan Momoi hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menimpali.

Kelompok bersurai warna-warni yang cukup heboh itu kini telah berjalan di koridor di depan kelas 1A, meninggalkan kelas yang tiba-tiba sunyi dan suhu ruangan yang perlahan-lahan kembali normal. Tanpa kelompok kecil itu tau, sepasang manik dwiwarna sejak tadi terus memperhatikan mereka hingga sosok mereka menghilang dari koridor. Senyum ganjil tercipta di wajah pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengerti arti senyuman itu dan sayangnya, Midorima yang _notabene_ nya adalah teman pemuda itu sejak kecil masih butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa mengartikan senyum itu.

Midorima yang masih memegang tempat pensil _lucky itemnya_ , memandang bingung ke arah Akashi yang masih menatap koridor diluar jendela. "Akashi? Aku sudah selesai menyalin dan ingin ke kantin _nanodayo_. Apa kau mau ikut _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli pada jadwal makanmu _nanodayo_."

Cukup lama Akashi menjawab, Midorima yakin lagi-lagi dirinya diabaikan. Merasa Akashi tidak berniat ke kantin, Midorima segera balik badan dan hendak berjalan keluar kelas. Tetapi pergerakan Akashi di bangkunya membuat langkah Midorima terhenti.

"Ayo."

_Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

 **YORU NO RYOKAN**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, little bit Humor

Summary: Irrashaimase!/Disambut oleh pemilik penginapan yang memikat hati, selamat datang di Penginapan Yoruya/Pagi Kuroko Tetsuya, malam Kuroko Tetsumi. Mana yang kau pilih?/Badsummary/BL

* * *

_Yoru no Ryokan_

Akashi berjalan memasuki kelas setelah baru saja melahap menu spesial di kantin sekolah. Dalam sekejap, fokusnya terpusat pada tiga sosok pemuda dan satu gadis yang kini berkumpul di kursi milik pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ di pojok kelas. Sang pemilik hanya menatap keempat orang itu dengan tanpa emosi.

Kelompok itu terlihat sedang membahas sesuatu yang cukup menyenangkan, bisa dilihat dari gadis bersurai merah muda yang sejak tadi tertawa anggun disamping pemuda bersurai _baby blue_. Dua pemuda yang berpostur tubuh hampir sama kompak memasang wajah cemberut dan kesal, sedang pemuda yang bersurai _orange_ kecoklatan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua pemuda itu.

"Mereka sudah kembali rupanya," gumam Akashi pelan masih terus memandang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang kini mulai mengeluarkan buku bersampul coklatnya lagi.

Merasa selalu diperhatikan saat dalam kelas, Kuroko menajamkan instingnya dan mencoba menebak sumber tatapan yang jujur mulai membuatnya risih. Kedua manik biru langit Kuroko segera bertatapan dengan manik dwiwarna yang diduganya terus mengawasinya. _Sudah kuduga_ , batin Kuroko.

Cukup lama kedua pasang manik milik dua orang pemuda yang beraura sangat berbeda itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Akashi terus memancarkan aura absolutnya, sementara di satu sisi Kuroko terus saja menatapnya tanpa emosi dan terlihat tidak terusik dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Akashi. Manik biru langit sedikit melebar saat pemuda yang sedang bertatapan dengannya itu tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum yang mungkin menurut orang lain menawan, tetapi bagi Kuroko senyum itu menandakan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

 _Menarik_ , pikir Akashi dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin lebar tercetak di wajahnya.

" _Nee_ , Tetsu- _kun_!" panggilan Momoi memutuskan sesi saling pandang antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke arah Momoi. "Ada apa, Momoi- _san_? Dan bisakah, kau melepaskan tarikanmu dari bajuku? Sepertinya kau menariknya cukup keras, aku mendengar ada beberapa benang yang putus tadi," ucap Kuroko sambil menatap lengan bajunya yang sejak tadi ternyata ditarik oleh Momoi.

Momoi memasang wajah cemberut. "Ini karena Tetsu- _kun_ tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang kita bahas sekarang!" Meski masih kesal, Momoi melepaskan tarikannya.

"Memangnya kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanya Kuroko tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tuh kan!" rajuk Momoi.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ ," sahut Ogiwara sambil tersenyum. "Tetsuya, ini soal penilaian _ryokan_ bulan ini. Kabarnya Yoruya masuk daftar _ryokan_ yang dinilai dan hasilnya mulai hari ini dipublikasikan di majalah wisata. Makanya, pagi tadi sebelum berangkat, Satsuki dan Himeko- _sama_ bergegas ke toko majalah dekat kompleks. Tapi kata pemiliknya majalahnya sudah habis. Padahal baru saja dipasok tiga jam sebelumnya."

Aomine mendengus kesal, "ini bukan hal yang baru kan? Sudah biasa terjadi. Tempat ini kan terkenal dengan persaingan _ryokan_ -nya dan tempat-tempat wisata alamnya."

Kagami terlihat shock. "EH?! Begitukah?" Ogiwara mengangguk. "Pantas saja Alex bersikeras pindah ke kota ini. Jadi itu alasannya," ucap Kagami sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Alex?" sahut Aomine yang berujung peristiwa pengabaian oleh yang lainnya.

"Makanya kami berencana ke toko buku di kota sebelah saat pulang sekolah." Dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga, Momoi berhasil sembuh dari rasa kesalnya. "Tetsu- _kun_ mau ikut? Tetsu- _kun_ kan sangat tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Yoruya."

Yang ditanya dan jadi pusat perhatian di kelompok kecil itu sekarang terdiam. Sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku tidak bisa ikut, Takeda- _san_ memintaku untuk segera pulang hari ini," jawab Kuroko akhirnya.

Ekspresi kecewa tercetak sangat jelas di wajah Momoi. "Kalau Tetsu- _kun_ tidak ikut, kita bertiga juga tidak bisa pergi," ucap Momoi.

Kuroko sepertinya merasa bersalah, terbukti dengan lagi-lagi salah satu tangannya mengusap rambut panjang Momoi pelan. Momoi sempat kaku sejenak. " _Gomen_ , Momoi- _san_. Sepertinya ini permintaan langsung dari _Otou-san_ ," sahut Kuroko.

"Dari Yukio- _sama_?!" pekik Momoi tiba-tiba. Pekikan itu berhasil menarik perhatian para siswa yang berada di kelas dan tatapan tajam dari Aomine. Merasa bersalah, Momoi segera menutup mulutnya.

Suasana jadi canggung. Kagami yang sama sekali tidak punya _clue_ apa yang sedang terjadi hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu, Ogiwara segera bersuara. " _Etto_ , Yukio- _sama_ itu aktor favorit Satsuki sejak kecil, makanya dia terkejut saat mendengar tentang beritanya lagi. Bukan masalah besar kok. Maaf sudah menganggu, ya." Ogiwara menjelaskan pada seisi kelas yang setelah penjelasannya selesai kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ogiwara langsung menghela nafas. "Hampir saja," lanjutnya lega.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kagami masih belum puas dengan penjelasan Ogiwara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dan bukan urusanmu," balas Aomine dingin.

Mendengarnya, entah kenapa Kagami jadi kesal dan tidak terima. "Apa kau bilang?!" tegur Kagami, dibelakangnya seperti terlihat api yang membara.

Merasa perlu tempat untuk melampiaskan amarahnya yang datang tiba-tiba, Aomine balas menatap Kagami dengan tatapan yang sama. Lama kelamaan mulai terlihat arus listrik yang membentang diantara mereka berdua. Ogiwara dan Momoi ingin melerai tetapi tidak cukup berani, sedang Kuroko yang kini berhasil membawa bukunya keatas meja mulai menyibukkan diri dengan bahan bacaannya. Perang dingin itu cukup lama terjadi dan baru berhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Permisi," ucap seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat didepan Kuroko. Yang memisahkan mereka hanyalah meja Kuroko. "Maaf, aku sedikit mendengar percakapan kalian. Soalnya suara kalian cukup keras dan aku sulit mengabaikannya," ucap Akashi sambil menatap satu persatu remaja yang berada didepannya kecuali Kuroko. Yang ditatap entah kenapa merasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi terkejut Kuroko mengingat namanya.

"Kudengar kalian sedang mencari majalah, apa majalah yang kalian cari itu majalah ini?"Akashi menyodorkan sebuah majalah yang pagi tadi diberikan Midorima.

Momoi memperhatikan cover dan nama majalah itu cukup lama. "Ya! Itu majalah yang kita cari!" pekik Momoi girang.

Akashi tersenyum, lagi-lagi Kuroko menangkap sesuatu yang berbahaya dari senyum itu. "Sudah kuduga. Akan kupinjamkan ke kalian, tapi dengan syarat kalian mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang kuinginkan."

Kuroko sudah menduga ada sesuatu dibalik perilaku pemuda didepannya ini.

Momoi mengangguk cukup cepat. "Baiklah. Asal tidak keluar dari kota, bukan masalah!" Momoi menyetujui lalu mengambil majalah dari tangan Akashi.

"Oi Satsuki!/ Satsuki!" tegur Aomine dan Ogiwara berbarengan. Momoi hanya menatapnya kebingungan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi kalian nanti. Kalau begitu, boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel dan alamat emailmu?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko lekat.

"Boleh saja!" jawab Momoi belum paham situasi. Aomine di tempatnya sudah gatal ingin menutup mulut Momoi sedangkan Ogiwara melirik Kuroko khawatir.

Kelompok itu seketika terdiam. Kagami yang sadar dirinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan percakapan yang sedang terjadi berjalan pelan menjauh dari kelompok itu dan segera menuju toilet. Sedang Momoi yang akhirnya paham situasi langsung menatap Kuroko yang kini balas menatap Akashi. Terlihat Kuroko melirik Momoi sejenak.

"Kau bilang Himeko- _obasan_ juga mencari majalah itu kan?" Momoi mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah," sahut Kuroko lalu kembali menatap Akashi. "Kau bisa memintanya pada Ogiwara- _kun_. Tetapi maaf, aku tidak janji akan merespon telepon, sms, atau emailmu dengan cepat," lanjut Kuroko lalu mengangguk ke arah Ogiwara.

Akashi kembali terseyum, "bukan masalah." _Karena kau akan dengan sangat cepat meresponnya_.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

"Kau yakin mereka semua berniat bergabung dengan klub kita?" bisik seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek kepada pemuda bersurai hitam dan berkamata disampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri didepan gerombolan orang yang memakai baju kaos polos dan celana pendek selutut serta sepatu olahraga. Beberapa orang diantaranya memiliki posur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap.

Pemuda yang diajak berbicara menoleh gusar, "tentu saja! Mereka datang ke aula indoor ini setelah mendengar pendaftaran klub basket dibuka disini. Lagipula, klub yang buka pendaftaran di tempat ini hanya kita saja." Sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran beberapa orang yang berbaris didepannya. Diantara gerombolan pemuda didepannya ini, beberapa orang sudah memiliki julukan dan sangat terkenal di dunia basket. Pemuda-pemuda itu berasal dari sekolah dan daerah yang berbeda dan sekarang berkumpul di aula ini untuk bergabung dalam klub yang dipimpinnya. Ini sungguh berkah – atau tidak. Hal ini hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tau mengingat didalam gerombolan itu juga terdapat pemuda bersurai merah terang yang sejak tadi perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok diujung barisan sana.

Akashi terus saja memperhatikan Kuroko yang sepertinya masih mengabaikannya dan terus memperhatikan pemuda bersurai hitam yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Seito. Akashi tidak seperti Kuroko, dia tidak peduli dengan keberadaan orang lain termasuk calon kaptennya yang sedang menyampaikan sambutan kepada calon anggota baru di depan sana.

Entah karena waktu tiba-tiba berlalu begitu cepat atau karena pesona dari pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ , Akashi tidak menyadari kalau calon kaptennya yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei kini berjalan kearah barisan paling depan setelah selesai menyampaikan sambutannya.

"Semuanya, buka baju!" perintah dari Hyuuga berhasil menarik perhatian Akashi dan merasa terganggu dengan perintah pertama yang diberikan calon kaptennya. Akashi menatap kaptennya tajam, membuat Hyuuga tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya terancam oleh sesuatu dan segera mengedarkan pandangan waspada.

"EHH?!" sahut sebagian besar orang diaula itu berbarengan, reaksi yang berbeda dari Akashi dan beberapa orang sisanya.

"Untuk apa, _senpai_?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berbaris paling depan.

Sebelum menjawab, gadis bersurai coklat pendek tadi berjalan mendekat. Hyuuga memasang _pose_ untuk memperkenalkan gadis itu, "Perkenalkan, dia Aida Riko. Alasan aku menyuruh kalian membuka baju adalah untuk melakukan penilaian pada tubuh kalian. Riko punya kemampuan untuk menilai tubuh kalian hanya dengan sekali lihat. Itu adalah kemampuan yang dimilikinya setelah bertahun-tahun menemani ayahnya melakukan pelatihan tubuh pada kliennya." Penjelasan Hyuuga mendapat balasan anggukan pelan meski masih dibarengi dengan tatapan ragu. "Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Seseorang mengacungkan tangan. "Apa saya juga harus membuka baju, _senpai_?" tanya Momoi setelah dipersilahkan oleh Hyuuga.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Momoi membuat Hyuuga dan hampir seluruh siswa cowok yang berada di ruangan itu meneguk ludah gugup, reaksi yang berbeda diberikan Aida apalagi setelah melihat bagian dada Momoi yang cukup membuatnya merasa gagal menjadi seorang perempuan. Aida melirik kesamping hanya untuk mendapati Hyuuga yang terdiam mematung. Pertigaan timbul di jidat Aida, dengan cepat sebuah serangan dia layangkan ke tulang rusuk Hyuuga.

"Berhenti memandanginya!" tegur Aida kesal. "Kamu, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Aida. Emosinya masih belum surut.

" _Ha'i_ , _senpai_. Perkenalkan saya Momoi Satsuki, kelas 1B. Dari SMP Seika. Saya berniat menjadi manajer klub ini. _Yoroshiku_ , _senpai_ ," ucap Momoi kemudian tersenyum.

Kini bukan hanya Hyuuga yang terdiam, Aida juga sama. Dia tidak menyangka orang berbakat seperti Momoi akan bergabung kedalam klubnya. Mereka sudah cukup terkejut dengan beberapa orang lain yang identitasnya sudah mereka kenali saat pertama kali memasuki aula ini. Tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Momoi yang sepertinya tersembunyi dibalik gerombolan pemuda disekitarnya.

"Kau Momoi Satsuki yang itu?! _Shinjirarenai_!" ucap Aida tanpa sadar. Beberapa orang disekitar Momoi juga bereaksi sama ketika menyadari identitas gadis itu. Momoi hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Merasa suasana sudah diluar kendali, Hyuuga segera berdehem cukup keras. "Baiklah, untuk penilaian kali ini ada beberapa pengecualian khusus. Untuk calon anggota yang kusebutkan namanya segera memisahkan diri dan tidak perlu ikut dalam penilaian hari ini." Hyuuga mengambil jeda sambil melihat _list_ calon anggota yang diberikan temannya yang bersurai coklat tua beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aomine Daiki." Aomine segera keluar dari barisan dan berjalan dengan malas menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Aida. "Midorima Shintarou. Momoi Satsuki. Murasakibara Atsushi. Akashi Seijuurou. Dan terakhir Kuroko Tetsuya." Kening Hyuuga dan Aida mengkerut bingung saat pemuda yang namanya disebut paling terakhir tidak terlihat memisahkan diri dari barisan.

"Apa Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ tidak hadir saat ini?" tanya Aida sambil memperhatikan barisan inti. Jeda yang cukup lama untuk menunggu respon dari satu orang. Aida menghela nafas, "baiklah, sepertinya dia –"

" _Anoo_ , _sumimasen_. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_ ," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada tepat didepan Aida. Aida mematung sejenak karena terkejut, begitu juga Hyuuga dan calon anggota lain saat melihat Kuroko yang muncul entah dari mana.

" _Senpai_. Tetsu- _kun_ sejak tadi sudah memisahkan diri dan berusaha menarik perhatian _senpai_ untuk mengabari dirinya ada disini. Tapi karena _senpai_ tetap tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dia terpaksa berdiri didepan _senpai_ seperti sekarang ini," Momoi menjelaskan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah berhasil tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Aida segera tersenyum kaku. "Oh, begitu ya. Maaf ya, Kuroko- _kun_." Sedikit banyak Aida merasa bersalah pada _kouhai_ nya yang setelah dipandang ternyata memiliki wajah yang manis. Mengalihkan perhatiannya, mata Aida beralih pada tubuh Kuroko dan dengan otomatis melakukan penilaian. Lagi-lagi alisnya mengkerut bingung. _Apa-apaan tubuh anak ini? Untuk level pemain basket dia berada cukup jauh dari standar pemain. Tetapi kenapa Teppei memasukkan namanya kedalam_ list _calon anggota yang pasti diterima?_

"Yang lain, silahkan buka baju. Riko akan melakukan penilaian secepatnya. Tak perlu ragu, penilaiannya tidak pernah salah," sahut Hyuuga tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang di aula kembali fokus.

"Ya, serahkan padaku," ucap Aida lalu mulai melakukan penilaian kemudian berkomentar tentang tubuh orang yang dinilainya.

"Sudah kuduga, Shige- _kun_ tidak dimasukkan ke dalam _list_ oleh Kiyoshi- _san_ ," ucap Momoi tiba-tiba saat Kuroko sudah kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Tentu saja kan, sewaktu SMP dia sempat jeda bermain basket saat kita naik kelas tiga. Jadi Kiyoshi tidak sempat melihat permainan basketnya," sahut Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya malas. Momoi memandangnya jijik.

"Aomine- _kun_ , itu menjijikan," tegur Kuroko dengan suara dan ekspresi datar tapi mampu membuat Aomine serasa tertusuk dan Momoi tertawa tertahan.

Pertigaan muncul di jidat Aomine. "Tetsu, kurasa kalimatmu barusan tak perlu setajam itu," protes Aomine dengan amarah yang ditahan.

Kuroko menoleh, " _gomen_ , Aomine- _kun_."

Permintaan maaf Kuroko entah kenapa makin membuat Aomine merasa kesal. "Tetsuu – !"

Hendak menghampiri Kuroko, gerakan Aomine tertahan akibat kemunculan seseorang berpostur tubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba berdiri menutupi pandangannya dari Kuroko.

"Yo, Kuroko! Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Kiyoshi Teppei, pemuda bersurai coklat dan merupakan anggota regular di klub basket serta teman dekat Hyuuga dan Aida.

Aomine semakin kesal dengan Kiyoshi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggunya. Dia kembali memasang pose menyerang, "Teppei!" dalam hitungan ketiga sebuah dorongan kesamping oleh Aomine berhasil dilancarkan membuat Kiyoshi yang tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun berpindah tempat dan hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aomine?" tanya Kiyoshi heran. Pertanyaan Kiyoshi malah semakin membuat amarah Aomine meningkat. Penyebabnya Kiyoshi tidak menyadari kesalahannya yang sudah sangat jelas itu.

Lagi-lagi sekelompok orang mulai membuat kegaduhan kecil dengan Kuroko sebagai pusatnya. Melihat hal itu untuk sekali lagi, membuat pemilik manik dwiwarna yang sejak tadi tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil mengamati aktivitas Kuroko, menggeram tertahan. Rupanya kesabarannya hampir habis.

"Siapa lagi orang itu," ucap Akashi pelan.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

"Tetsu- _kun_ , bagaimana penilaian Yoruya di majalah tadi?" tanya Momoi saat dirinya bersama ketiga pemuda bersurai berbeda sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Sekarang langit sudah berwarna _orange_ dan sebentar lagi akan gelap.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya," jawab Kuroko singkat. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Mengabaikan keberadaan Momoi yang langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan kedua pemuda lain yang hanya bisa senyum memaklumi setelah mendengar jawabannya. Rupanya kedua pemuda itu juga penasaran. Kuroko juga mengabaikan kehadiran dua pemuda lain yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakang kelompoknya, meski salah satu dari mereka terus saja menatap Kuroko.

Kehabisan topik, kini mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya akan berbeda kalau Akashi dan Midorima tidak berjalan dibelakang mereka saat ini karena biasanya Momoi akan memakai topik seputar rumah mereka untuk menghilangkan suasana _awkward_ yang terjadi karena kehabisan topik.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_. Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera bergegas. Langit timur sudah gelap, Himeko- _obasan_ akan cemas," ucap Kuroko masih tetap memandang ke depan.

Mengerti, Ogiwara segera mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalian pulanglah duluan, aku akan segera menyusul," sahut Ogiwara kemudian berbalik ke belakang. Berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Kuroko dan dua orang lainnya, Ogiwara menghampiri Akashi dan Midorima.

" _Arigatoo_ , Shige- _kun_ ," sahut Momoi.

"Cepat selesaikan. Hari ini akan ada perayaan di rumah besar," lanjut Aomine.

Kening Akashi mengkerut saat melihat kelompok di depannya terbagi dua kubu, dan salah satu kubu sedang berjalan menghampirinya dan Midorima. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, otak Akashi mampu menganalisa apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Midorima yang balas menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kuserahkan bagian disini padamu. Apapun yang dia berikan kau harus memintanya lengkap tanpa ada cacat atau kekurangan sedikit pun. Kau mengerti." Belum sempat Midorima balas berucap bahkan mengangguk, Akashi sudah berjalan meninggalkan Midorima. Dia berpapasan dengan Ogiwara yang sempat memanggilnya beberapa kali, tetapi dia abaikan dan makin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Kuroko berbelok ke satu gang yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Beberapa detik berlalu, kini Akashi sudah memasuki gang yang sama yang dimasuki Kuroko beberapa detik sebelumnya. Menurut perhitungan Akashi seharusnya dia masih bisa melihat sosok Kuroko saat dia berbelok tadi, tetapi apa yang terpampang jelas di depannya ini adalah jalanan gang yang sepi, bahkan kucing liar pun tidak terlihat ada di gang itu. Tiba-tiba suara bedebum yang tidak terlalu keras terdengar. Akashi memukul pagar tembok yang berada di sampingnya. "Sial. Aku kehilangan jejak."

Sementara itu, Midorima yang tiba-tiba diserahkan tugas yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti apa, hanya memandang Ogiwara yang kini berdiri di depannya. Karena cukup lama terdiam, Midorima memilih membuka percakapan, "apa yang diminta Akashi darimu _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku ingin tau _nanodayo_."

Menunggu jawaban, Midorima melihat Ogiwara mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. Kening Midorima mengkerut saat melihat Ogiwara membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di kertas itu dengan seksama kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Ini. Berikan kepada temanmu yang tadi itu," ucap Ogiwara sambil menyodorkan kertas yang tadi dibacanya pada Midorima yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung. "Ini yang dia minta saat di sekolah tadi," lanjut Ogiwara yang kemudian dibalas dengan gumaman pelan dari Midorima sambil mengambil kertas yang dimaksud.

 _Nomor telepon dan alamat email_ , batin Midorima sambil membaca isi kertas itu. Sekarang dia paham apa yang diminta Akashi dari pemuda bersurai _orange_ kecoklatan di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," pamit Ogiwara.

Saat Ogiwara hendak berbalik, sesuatu terlintas dalam ingatan Midorima, _'–kau harus memintanya lengkap tanpa ada cacat atau kekurangan sedikit pun –'_. Seketika Midorima merinding. Dengan cepat dia menahan bahu Ogiwara untuk berbalik. "Berikan informasi detail tentang pemilik nomor telepon dan email ini _nanodayo_."

Kini gantian Ogiwara yang berekspresi bingung. "Tapi yang diminta Akashi- _san_ hanya itu saja. Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi lain. Karena si pemilik belum mengizinkan," tolak Ogiwara halus.

"Tidak _nanodayo_. Kau harus memberiku informasi detail _nanodayo_. Ini berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang _nanodayo_ ," balas Midorima. Meski suaranya tetap seperti biasa, wajahnya dengan jelas menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan.

" _Sumimasen, muri desu_ ," tolak Ogiwara. Dia lalu melepas cengkeraman Midorima dari bahunya dan dengan cepat berbalik meninggalkan Midorima yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Midorima merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal tentang cara Ogiwara menolak permintaannya. Saat tersadar, Midorima sudah tidak melihat sosok Ogiwara lagi didepannya.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

Langit sudah dipenuhi bintang, beberapa menit yang lalu posisi matahari telah berganti dengan bulan. Suasana malam memang cukup menenangkan, begitu juga di penginapan Yoruya. Meski jumlah pelanggan masih tidak berubah seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, tetapi ketenangan dipenginapan ini sungguh berbeda dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang malam ini sangat tenang untuk penginapan yang selalu ramai meski pelanggan tak banyak seperti penginapan Yoruya.

Ketenangan itu membuat halaman disekitar penginapan seperti dilingkupi aura mistis dan kabut tipis. Para pelanggan yang biasanya masih tersadar dan sedang menikmati hiburan yang disajikan atau sedang menonton televisi tidak biasanya sudah mulai bersiap tidur setelah menyantap makan malam pukul 6 tadi. Mereka bahkan tidak keberatan untuk tidur lebih dulu sebelum sang _Okami_ datang menyapa mereka, padahal biasanya para pelanggan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan _Okami_ Yoruya yang sangat manis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan para pelanggan?" tanya Tetsumi sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pintu depan penginapan dari lantai tiga.

" _Ha'i_ , _Okami-sama_. Beberapa masih tersadar tetapi berada didalam kamar mereka, sisanya sudah tertidur pulas, _Okami-sama_ ," balas salah seorang _nakai_ yang berjalan dibelakang Tetsumi dengan wajah ditundukkan.

"Pastikan mereka tetap didalam kamar." Tetsumi berhenti lalu memandang keluar jendela. Menatap pemandangan malam didepannya. Tak lama pemandangan yang dilihatnya berganti dengan pantulan dirinya dikaca jendela didepannya. Tetsumi melihat sosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya dengan kulit pucat milik ayahnya. Cukup lama terdiam, perhatian Tetsumi tiba-tiba dialihkan oleh sesuatu berwarna merah yang bergerak-gerak di halaman penginapan. Alisnya mengekrut, sang _nakai_ yang melihatnya memasang ekspresi bingung. "Apa yang dilakukannya ditempat ini?" gumam Tetsumi.

"Ada apa, _Okami-sama_?" tanya Aki, nakai yang sejak tadi menemani Tetsumi.

Tersadar dengan pertanyaan Aki, Tetsumi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Panggil Satsuki dan Shigehiro. Suruh mereka menungguku di pintu depan. Aku ada urusan sebentar," perintah Tetsumi. Aki segera melaksanakan perintah atasannya sedangkan Tetsumi semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Di kepalanya sedang terputar skenario terburuk. Soalnya saat melihat sosok bersurai merah tadi, dia juga melihat beberapa bawahannya sedang berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat si surai merah itu berdiri. _Kuharap masih sempat_ , batinnya.

Sementara itu, Akashi yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di halaman Penginapan Yoruya sedang mengamati halaman penginapan yang berkabut dan cukup membuat dirinya waspada. Kepalanya sibuk mencari jawaban tentang apa yang terjadi di halaman penginapan ini. Padahal dia kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kuroko mengingat Kuroko dan tiga orang lainnya tadi terus saja membicarakan tentang penginapan Yoruya hingga pulang sekolah. Jadi dia sengaja menunda pulang ke rumah dan dengan terpaksa bertanya pada orang-orang asing yang ditemuinya di jalan. Sungguh bukan cara seorang Akashi sekali, biasanya dia akan memanfaatkan bawahannya atau aplikasi yang berada di ponselnya. Sayangnya karena tempat yang ditujunya sepertinya kurang signal, jadi aplikasi yang hendak digunakannya kelamaan _loading_ dan membuat kesabarannya habis, bersyukurlah gunting kesayangannya tidak tertancap ke ponselnya. Dia juga baru sadar meninggalkan Midorima, satu-satunya teman – bawahan – yang mengikutinya tadi.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, Akashi kembali memfokuskan diri untuk mencari pemuda yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya seharian ini. Saat hendak kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan penginapan, Akashi merasakan beberapa hawa keberadaan sesuatu yang tidak boleh berada dekat dengan manusia. Dalam sekejap kewaspadaannya sampai ke tingkat tertinggi. Manik dwiwarnanya dengan cepat melihat disekitarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, satu titik yang dicurigai sebagai asal dari hawa keberadaan itu berhasil ditemukannya. Dengan cepat Akashi bergerak menuju titik itu. Tinggal menyibak semak yang menghalangi, maka Akashi akan menemukan pemilik hawa keberadaan yang mencurigakan itu. Sayangnya, baru saja akan meraih semak-semak, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" _Sumimasen_ , _Okyaku-sama_. Apa yang anda lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Akashi.

Akashi tiba-tiba mematung mendengar suara seseorang dibelakanganya. Suara itu mirip dengan suara orang yang dicarinya tetapi lebih nyaring dan seperti suara suara seorang gadis. Tidak suka rasa penasaran semakin memenuhinya, Akashi segera menoleh dan terpaku melihat sosok gadis bersurai _baby blue_ dengan manik mata biru langit sedang menatapnya dibawah sinar bulan dengan menggunakan kimono hitam bercorak bunga. Gadis itu kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok seseorang. Apalagi kulit putih pucat dan postur tubuh itu. Akashi mungkin akan terus mematung kalau saja sang gadis yang masih belum dia ketahui namanya itu tidak menyadarkannya dari keterpukauan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, _Okyaku-sama_? Semua pelanggan sudah harus berada di kamar masing-masing sekarang," ucap Tetsumi lagi sambil memperhatikan Akashi lebih seksama. "Anda siswa SMA Seito? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

Akashi berdehem pelan, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Ya. Aku siswa SMA Seito. Aku kemari mencari Tetsuya. Apa kau mengenalnya? Dia siswa SMA Seito juga," balas Akashi, manik dwiwarnanya tidak menangkap ada keterkejutan yang sedetik terpancar dari manik biru langit didepannya. Akashi kembali memperhatikan gadis didepannya. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Tetsuya. Apalagi ekspresimu yang datar itu. Kalau fisik aku bisa yakin kau Tetsuya versi perempuan. Apa kau saudaranya?"

Tetsumi terdiam. Dia diam-diam melirik kebalik semak-semak dibelakang Akashi dan pelan-pelan menghela nafas lega. Semuanya sudah aman terkendali kecuali keberadaan dirinya. Dia harus mencari cara untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Akashi sebelum identitasnya diketahui pemuda bersurai merah didepannya ini.

Sebuah pertolongan datang untuk Tetsumi, pemuda bersurai hijau tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka bersamaan dengan Aki yang dengan terburu-buru keluar dari pintu depan penginapan. Tetsumi kembali menghela nafas. " _Sumimasen_ , aku harus kembali kedalam," pamit Tetsumi sambil menunduk pamit. Dia tetap harus memperlihatkan sikap _Okami_ yang baik dan benar. Tanpa mendengar kalimat Akashi lagi, Tetsumi segera berbalik dan segera menghampiri Aki.

Sedangkan Midorima sudah berdiri disamping Akashi. "Akashi, kita harus segera pulang _nanodayo_. Baru saja aku menerima pesan rumah utama _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima.

Akashi masih menatap sosok Tetsumi. Dia merasa Tetsumi bukanlah orang asing baginya. Seperti mereka pernah bertemu disuatu tempat. Tetapi pikiran itu segera dihilangkannya mengingat Kuroko dan Tetsumi seperti saudara kembar identik tetapi berbeda jenis kelamin. Mungkin saja perasaan tak asing itu karena dia sudah bertemu dengan Kuroko sebelumnya. Teringat tentang Kuroko, sesuatu langsung menghantam ingatan Akashi. _Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan jejak_ , batinnya kembali kesal.

"Akashi – "

"Aku mengerti," ucap Akashi tanpa menunggu Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

 _Reply_ buat yang nggak bisa dibalas lewat PM:  
kiku : Panggilnya Miho aja. Yoroshiku. ^^  
Arigatoo. Ini udah lanjut. Jika penasaran, silahkan nantikan updetan selanjutnya/sok misterius XD/

Funtom : Siip (y)  
Arigatoo… ^^

Chris : Siip. Pasti dilanjut  
Penasaran? Nantikan updetan selanjutnya XD

Risky : Siip, udah. ^^

Meimei6800 : Hehehehe ^^  
Ini udah ready chap 2 nya. Selamat membaca…

Sweet Love081 : Yes, I understand. Thank you ^^. I'll continue this FF till the end  
And you can speak using English with me ^^  
Thank you… ^^

Sherlocked : _Ha'i_ …  
Udah lanjut, masih penasaran? Nantikan updetan selanjutnya XD

Zee Cielova : Hehehe. ^^  
Arigatoo….  
Chap dua udah updet ^^

 _Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

 _Omatase…  
Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_ …  
Saya _update_ nya laaamaaaaa banget/ _bow_ /  
Ujian dan kesibukan DuTa mencegahku berkunjung ke dunia ini T.T

Trus, special thanks buat Minna-san yang udah mau repot-repot ngereview chapter kemarin /bow/ ^.^

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Kegaduhan mulai terdengar dari rumah utama Klan Kuroko. Aura mistis juga entah kenapa terasa sangat kental menyelimuti kediaman itu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dari halaman samping rumah itu – dapat dilihat dari halaman belakang penginapan Yoruya – tampak beberapa makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat manusia biasa sedang bolak balik sambil membawa meja kecil yang diatasnya terletak beberapa hidangan untuk satu orang.

"Pastikan jumlahnya pas. Aku tak mau ada seorang pun tamu undangan yang mengeluh karena hidangan untuknya belum disediakan," titah seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang digulung dengan jepitan emas berhias bunga sakura. Kimononya yang berwarna merah bermotif daun maple berwarna orange bergerak pelan seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. "Shigehiro! Satsuki! Suzuha!" panggil wanita itu sambil berjalan di koridor menuju ruang perjamuan.

" _Ha'i_ , Himeko- _sama_ ," sahut seorang pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan dan dua gadis bersurai merah jambu dan hitam bersamaan. Mereka kini berdiri di hadapan wanita yang mereka panggil Himeko- _sama_.

"Apa semua tamu undangan sudah hadir?" tanya Himeko. Langkahnya terhenti sejak ketiga orang yang dipanggilnya muncul ke hadapannya.

Pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan, Ogiwara, menyahut duluan, "semua perwakilan klan dibawah naungan Klan Kuroko telah hadir, Himeko- _sama_."

"Mereka yang tinggal di rumah utama juga sudah berada di ruang perjamuan, Himeko- _sama_ ," sahut Momoi, gadis bersurai merah jambu.

"Himeko- _sama_ , _Choro-sama_ dan _Baba-sama_ masih belum meninggalkan ruang nonton sejak tadi. _Choro-sama_ sepertinya memilih tidak ikut perjamuan dan menyerahkan perayaan malam ini pada _Nidaime_ dan Himeko- _sama_ ," ucap Suzuha.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Himeko memekik tertahan, sepertinya dia mulai kesal dengan tingkah ayahnya yang semakin lama semakin melalaikan tugasnya. Mencoba tenang dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, Himeko membalikkan badan. Dia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. "Aku mengerti. Kalian bergabunglah bersama yang lainnya dan pastikan mereka tidak meliar. Oh ya, kemana Daiki?" Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, Himeko teringat pemuda bersurai biru tua yang sejak tadi tidak dilihatnya.

"Dai- _chan_ sedang mengawal Tetsumi- _sama_ ," sahut Momoi.

Alis Himeko mengerinyit, "mengawal Tetsumi- _chan_? Memangnya dia kemana?" Alis Himeko kembali mengerinyit saat melihat gerak gerik Ogiwara dan Momoi yang sepertinya saling berbicara melalui tatapan mata.

" _Anoo_ …" gumam Ogiwara setelah diskusi dadakannya dengan Momoi selesai. Dia menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya sambil menatap takut-takut ke arah Himeko. "Tetsumi- _sama_ sedang menemui seseorang di halaman depan penginapan," ucap Ogiwara. "Begitu yang dikatakan Aki tadi."

"Seseorang?" kini kening Himeko berkedut pelan. "Laki-laki?" tanyanya lagi.

Ogiwara terlihat melirik Momoi. Himeko lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Momoi.

" _Ha'i_ , Himeko- _sama_ ," jawab Momoi. "Dia teman sekelas Tetsuya- _sama_."

Himeko terdengar bergumam pelan. Aura tubuhnya entah kenapa membuat perasaan Momoi, Ogiwara, dan Suzuha jadi tidak enak.

Tanpa keempat orang itu sadari seseorang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. " _Konbanwa_ , Himeko- _basama_ ," sapa seorang gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang juga digulung dengan jepitan berwarna hitam dengan hiasan yang sama dengan milik Himeko. Kimononya yang berwarna hitam dengan motif bunga bergerak seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang membungkuk sopan dihadapan bibinya.

Aura yang dikeluarkan HImeko seketika berubah. Siapa yang bisa mengeluarkan aura negatif jika berada didekat keponakannya yang manis ini. "Tetsumi- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kudengar kau bertemu dengan teman sekelasmu di halaman penginapan," ucap Himeko sambil memeluk tubuh keponakannya.

" _Ha'i_. Saya baik-baik saja, Himeko- _basama_. Oh ya, kenapa semuanya masih disini?" tanya Tetsumi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada Ogiwara, Momoi, Suzuha, dan Himeko dengan tatapan heran.

"Kami baru saja memberi laporan tentang perayaan malam ini pada Himeko- _sama_ , Tetsumi- _sama_ ," sahut Suzuha.

"Begitu, ya," sahut Tetsumi.

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar dari arah Himeko berdiri. "Kalian sebaiknya segera ke ruang perjamuan. Aku akan menyusul setelah memanggil _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_."

Tetsumi dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka lalu berjalan kearah yang berbeda dengan arah yang diambil Himeko. Belum terlalu lama berjalan, Tetsumi dan yang lain mendengar pekikan tertahan Himeko yang penuh dengan nada kesal. Saat berbalik, Tetsumi melihat Himeko sedang berbicara dengan Shirogane yang hanya bisa merespon dengan senyuman kalem sementara Himeko terlihat seperti ingin melempar benda apapun disekitarnya. Tetsumi tersenyum samar saat melihat _Oba-sama_ -nya mulai menarik nafas dalam.

" _Nii-sama no bakaaa_!" teriak Himeko yang seketika menggema ke seisi rumah utama dan mengagetkan hampir semua orang. Sepertinya emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya dikeluarkan juga.

Tetsumi bisa mendengar tawa penuh rasa puas saat hembusan angin yang tidak terlalu kencang melewatinya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin merekah.

"Ini pasti ulah Yukio- _kun_ lagi," suara khas seorang wanita yang sangat dikenali Tetsumi tiba-tiba terdengar tepat disampingnya.

" _Okaa-sama_ ," sahut Tetsumi sedikit terkejut.

" _Konbanwa,_ Ayaka _-sama_ ," sapa Ogiwara, Momoi, dan Suzuha bersamaan.

Ayaka, ibu Tetsumi, membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman lembut. Dia kembali memandang wajah anaknya, " _Otou-sama_ mu selalu saja membuat Himeko- _san_ kesal. _Okaa-sama_ yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menerima ganjarannya." Kalimat Ayaka ia tutup dengan tawa pelan. Melihat _Okaa-sama_ nya tertawa, Tetsumi juga tak bisa menahan tawanya membayangkan pertengkaran _Otou-sama_ dan _Oba-sama_ nya nanti.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang perjamuan sebelum Himeko- _san_. Kalian tentu tidak ingin menerima amukannya, kan?" Ayaka menatap Ogiwara, Momoi, dan Suzuha yang kini menelan ludah gugup.

" _Ha'i_ , Ayaka- _sama_."

_Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

 **YORU NO RYOKAN**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, little bit Humor

Summary: Irrashaimase!/Disambut oleh pemilik penginapan yang memikat hati, selamat datang di Penginapan Yoruya/Pagi Kuroko Tetsuya, malam Kuroko Tetsumi. Mana yang kau pilih?/Badsummary/BL

* * *

_Yoru no Ryokan_

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah entah kenapa sejak beberapa jam yang lalu terus memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan kesal. Berulang kali jarinya menekan tombol berwarna hijau dengan nomor yang sama terpampang di layar ponselnya. Karena itulah sejak tadi tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya, bahkan teman – bawahan – nya yang bersurai hijau sekalipun. Midorima yang sejak tadi berniat memberikan _lucky item_ milik zodiak pemuda bersurai merah itu sekarang memilih menjaga jarak dengan tetap duduk di kursinya. Sejak pagi – tidak, sejak pemuda bersurai merah yang merupakan calon atasannya di masa depan itu memegang ponselnya, aura hitam entah kenapa terus dipancarkan dari tubuhnya. Midorima yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui penyebab pemuda itu menjadi seperti ini hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Anoo_ , Midorima- _kun_. Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi- _kun_?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai coklat pendek. Midorima menyadari kalau gadis itu duduk di belakang bangku Akashi, si pemuda bersurai merah. Sepertinya aura hitam Akashi disadari oleh semua orang yang berada dalam kelas. Mereka bahkan tidak ada yang berani dekat dengan tempat Akashi saat ini, bahkan meski bangku mereka berada di sekitar Akashi.

"Aku juga tidak tau _nanodayo_ ," jawab Midorima. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada gadis bersurai coklat itu. Gadis itu ternyata masih memegang tasnya dan sepertinya belum menyentuh kursi dan mejanya sama sekali sejak memasuki ruang kelas. Sasuga _, bahkan manusia biasa pun takut padanya_ nanodayo, batin Midorima. Sejak lama dia sudah tau kalau pemuda bersurai merah itu berbeda dan ditakuti oleh orang-orang yang sejenis dengan mereka, tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa manusia biasa pun – selain anggota tim basket yang pernah satu tim dengannya – bisa merasakan intimidasi dari aura yang dikeluarkan Akashi. "Kurasa tak apa jika kau duduk di bangkumu sekarang _nanodayo_. Meski seperti itu, Akashi tidak akan melakukan apapun pada orang yang tidak bersalah _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku membelanya _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kau yakin, Midorima- _kun_?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sepertinya dia ragu – tidak, dia masih sangat takut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Akashi.

Midorima menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan tatapan meyakinkan. "Tapi kusarankan kau jangan mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu berisik _nanodayo_ ," lanjutnya.

Gadis itu balas mengangguk, " _arigatoo_ , Midorima- _kun_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis itu berjalan menuju bangkunya dan dengan gerakan yang amat sangat pelan dan hati-hati dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Setelah beberapa detik duduk dan pemuda didepannya tidak bereaksi apa-apa, gadis itu langsung menghela nafas lega.

Kembali lagi pada si pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuurou. Untuk kesekian kalinya, jarinya menekan tombol hijau. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, suara operator yang sekarang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala karena sejak tadi terus didengarnya, berbunyi. Akashi lalu mendecih pelan sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan agak kasar. "Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku!" ucap Akashi penuh dengan nada kekesalan.

'… _.. Tetapi maaf, aku tidak janji akan merespon telepon, sms, atau emailmu dengan cepat,'_ ucapan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang sejak tadi berusaha dihubungi entah kenapa terus terputar di kepalanya.

"Sial!" umpat Akashi pelan. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berjengit kaget, tak terkecuali Midorima. Akashi lalu berjalan menghampiri teman – bawahan – nya yang bersurai hijau itu. "Shintarou," panggil Akashi. Midorima yang tadinya mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya langsung kembali memandang pemuda merah di sampingnya. "Apa Tetsuya sudah datang?"

Alis Midorima mengerinyit mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. "Tetsuya? Maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuya _nanodayo_? Pemuda yang kemarin kau ikuti itu _nanodayo_?" Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Midrorima yang menurutnya jawabannya sudah jelas itu. Midorima menghela nafas lalu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. "Aku belum melihatnya sejak bel masuk pagi tadi _nanodayo_. Memangnya ada apa _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku kosong di pojok belakang kelas. Ekspresinya tak bisa di jelaskan oleh Midorima. "Aku punya firasat buruk."

Midorima kembali menatap Akashi bingung. "Apa maksudmu _nanodayo_?"

Sekali lagi, Akashi tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Dia lalu kembali berjalan menuju kursinya sambil mengingat kejadian semalam.

 **Flasback**

' _Saya memperoleh informasi bahwa kelompok yokai yang menguasai daerah ini akan melakukan perayaan besar-besar malam ini. Dan menurut berita yang beredar mereka akan melakukan parade di sepanjang jalan menuju bukit di utara.'_

' _Sesuai dengan perintah komandan, kita akan menyergap mereka malam ini sebelum mereka sampai ke bukit di utara. Sebagai orang ketiga tertinggi di klan ini, aku sudah membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok dan menentukan posisi informasi soal rute parade mereka sangat dijaga ketat, aku menyebar posisi kalian ke seluruh wilayah. Bagi yang menemukan parade tersebut segera beri tanda dan langsung serang…'_

' _Kau juga akan berangkat Seijuurou. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan kemampuanmu pada seluruh anggota klan kita sebagai pemimpin klan Akashi selanjutnya. Kuharap kau membawa kabar yang bagus saat kau pulang nanti.'_

Kalima-kalimat yang beberapa jam yang lalu didengar Akashi entah kenapa terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dia sedikit kesal. Seluruh anggota klannya dibuat gaduh karena informasi yang entah benar atau tidak yang dibawa oleh informan kepercayaan ayahnya pagi tadi. Karena informasi itu juga dia jadi terpaksa pulang cepat dan tidak bisa mencari tau soal pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang menarik perhatiannya dan sosok gadis yang mirip dengan pemuda itu.

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima pelan. "Ada apa _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_ , hanya saja kita harus tetap fokus menjalankan misi ini _nanodayo_."

Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke jalan yang ada di depannya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Saat ini Akashi dan Midorima sedang bersembunyi disalah satu toko yang berada tepat di pinggir jalan yang langsung menuju bukit utara. Saat memasuki toko itu untuk bersembunyi, Akashi sudah menemukan kejanggalan yang sangat kentara. Soalnya toko yang digunakannya untuk bersembuyi ini adalah toserba yang buka selama 24 jam tetapi entah kenapa malam ini malah tutup bahkan saat jarum jam belum menunjukkan pukul 8. Suasana di luar toko juga cukup aneh. Sejak tadi pandangan Akashi terus saja tertutupi kabut tipis yang entah berasal dari mana, Midorima bahkan terpaksa berkali-kali melepas kacamatanya karena terus dipenuhi kabut. Selain kemunculan kabut yang entah darimana sumbernya itu, sejak meninggalkan mansionnya beberapa jam yang lalu, Akashi tidak melihat satupun toko dan pintu rumah yang terbuka atau orang maupun kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Saat masih asyik mengawasi sekitarnya, Akashi tiba-tiba merasakan hawa keberadaan sesuatu. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Midorima yang tiba-tiba meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Lihat! Ini karena kamu sibuk mengejar tikus kita jadi terpisah dari yang lain!"

Sayup-sayup Akashi mendengar suara seseorang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Midorima saat ini. _Satu,_ batin Akashi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan lapar. Lagi pula Ayaka- _sama_ takut dengan tikus. Akan lebih baik aku membasminya sekarang sebelum tikus itu muncul di rumah utama, bukan?" suara lain terdengar sedang membela diri.

 _Mereka berdua,_ batin Akashi lagi.

"Tapi kan –"

"Cukup. Sekarang ayo lanjut jalan. Kita semua sudah dibagikan peta rute parade kali ini kan? Ayo gunakan itu dan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

 _Bertiga?_

" _Minna_! Ayo bergegas! Kita bisa membuat Tetsumi- _sama_ cemas jika kita tidak segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

"Tetsumi?" gumam Akashi tanpa sadar.

Midorima mengkerutkan kening saat mendengar Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu. "Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo bersiap. Meski lemah, kita bisa memperoleh beberapa informasi penting dari mereka," titah Akashi sambil mempersiapkan beberapa kertas berisi mantra yang ditulisnya sendiri. "Shintarou, lakukan seperti biasa."

Midorima mengangguk membalas arahan dari Akashi. Saat pandangannya kembali fokus ke arah jalan, kedua tangannya merogoh isi tas selempang kecil yang berada di sisi tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa botol kecil berwarna coklat.

Akashi semakin memusatkan fokus penglihatannya saat menangkap siluet beberapa yokai yang berjalan pelan didepan toko yang jadi persembunyiannya saat ini. Saat jumlah yokai yang dilihatnnya mencapai empat, Akashi memberi isyarat pada Midorima untuk bersiap. Yakin bahwa jumlah yokai-yokai itu tidak akan bertambah lagi, Akashi segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berhasil membuat yokai-yokai itu terpojok dengan bantuan kertas mantranya. Di belakangnya, Midorima bersiaga sambil merapalkan mantra peredam suara agar mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Akashi," panggil Midorima sambil memberikan salah satu botol kecil yang dipegangnya setelah selesai merapalkan mantra.

Botol kecil yang disodorkan Midorima terabaikan selama beberapa detik. Hal itu membuat Midorima menatap Akashi dengan kening yang berkerut bingung. Akashi sepertinya masih fokus menatap empat yokai kecil di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan, _onmyouji_ sialan?!" bentak salah satu yokai yang terlihat lebih berani dari tiga yokai lainnya.

"Gawat! Ada _onmyouji_. Kita akan dibasmi," gumam yokai lain yang saat ini sibuk bersembunyi dibalik yokai yang berukuran lebih besar darinya.

"Ku peringatkan, sebaiknya kalian tidak mencoba melukai kami atau Tetsumi- _sama_ akan menghukum kalian," ucap yokai yang lain.

Mendengar nama Tetsumi lagi membuat kening Akashi mengkerut samar.

Sementara itu, Midorima yang merasa tangannya mulai pegal karena sejak tadi terus menyodorkan botolnya ke arah Akashi, mulai tidak sabar, apalagi ditambah ocehan yokai-yokai di depannya yang dianggapnya tidak penting itu. "Akashi!" panggil Midorima lagi.

"Tunggu, Shintarou," tegur Akashi sambil melirik ke arah Midorima. Dia lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada empat yokai di depannya. "Siapa Tetsumi yang kalian maksud?" tanya Akashi.

Yokai yang terlihat paling berani menatap Akashi dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Untuk apa kami memberitahumu?" tantangnya.

Sedikit kesal, Akashi kembali merapalkan mantra dan mengarahkan satu tangannya ke arah yokai itu dan perlahan-lahan mengepalkannya. Yokai itu tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya yokai yang lain.

"Aku bertanya pada kalian. Jadi kalian harus menjawabnya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan aura yang tidak bersahabat. "Ku tanya sekali lagi," Akashi mengendorkan kepalan tangannya, "siapa Tetsumi yang kalian maksud?"

Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang diberikan Akashi, yokai yang sekarang masih terikat mantra Akashi perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Te-Tetsumi- _sama_ adalah k–"

"Huwaaa!" pekik salah satu yokai yang masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh yokai lain. Saat semua pandangan terarah pada yokai itu, yokai yang jadi tempat persembunyiannya berdehem pelan.

"Jangan beberkan informasi apapun pada manusia, terlebih _onmyouji_. Kau ingat peraturan itu kan? Ini kesalahan kita, jangan buat yang lain dalam bahaya!" teguran yokai itu berhasil membungkam yokai di depan Akashi.

Midorima maju selangkah, "Akashi, sepertinya percuma menarik informasi dari mereka disini _nanodayo_. Sebaiknya kita segera –!" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Midorima tiba-tiba merasa penglihatannya menggelap dan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Disaat yang sama Akashi merasakan hawa keberadaan yang cukup kuat menghampirinya. Dia segera merapal mantra yang bisa melindunginya. Tetapi karena hawa keberadaan itu mendekat sangat cepat, Akashi hanya sempat memantrai bagian wajahnya saja. Dia mendengar suara benda terjatuh di belakangannya dan yakin bahwa Midorima baru saja dijatuhkan oleh hawa keberadaan yang bisa dipastikannya adalah yokai. Saat tubuhnya perlahan terjatuh, Akashi samar-samar melihat siluet berjubah hitam mendekati empat yokai yang diserangnya.

"Tetsumi- _sama_!" pekik keempat yokai yang sekarang terlepas dari mantra Akashi karena tubuhnya yang mati rasa.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" suara seorang gadis menghampiri indra pendengaran Akashi. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," ucap gadis itu lagi.

Mendengar rencana gadis itu, Akashi yang merasa harga dirinya tercoreng akibat serangan mendadak gadis itu berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk merapalkan sebuah mantra yang akan digunakan menyerang gadis itu.

"Cepat! Sebelum mereka–!" belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mantra yang dirapalkan Akashi selesai dan bergerak dengan cepat ke arah gadis itu.

Pekik kesakitan terdengar samar.

"Tetsumi- _sama_!" pekikan dari gadis lain yang Akashi yakin tidak berasal dari para yokai di depannya.

Entah karena tidak bisa menghindar atau karena ada alasan lain, serangan Akashi berhasil mengenai gadis itu dan membuat tudung jubahnya terjatuh dari atas kepalanya. Warna _baby blue_ seketika menarik perhatian Akashi sepenuhnya.

"Tetsumi- _sama_ , apa anda tidak apa-apa?" suara gadis lain terdengar semakin dekat. Tetapi perhatian Akashi tetap tertuju pada sosok dengan surai _baby blue_ di depan matanya.

Sosok lain dengan warna jubah yang sama terlihat mendekati sosok _baby blue_. Saat pandangan Akashi menangkap sepasang sayap berwarna hitam dipunggung sosok itu, Akashi yakin sosok pendatang itu juga adalah yokai.

"Maafkan saya, Tetsumi- _sama_. Sepertinya makhluk ini berhasil sedikit menepis bulu-bulu saya," ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Tidak apa. Daripada itu, sebaiknya kita harus bergegas pergi. Mantra peredam suara yang rapalkan makhluk berkacamata disana mulai terlepas," ucap sosok _baby blue_.

"Tapi anda sedang terluka, Tetsumi- _sama_ ," Akashi mengenali suara itu milik salah satu yokai yang diserangnya.

"Tetsumi- _sama_ , maafkan kami," suara yang dikenali Akashi sebagai yokai penakut diantara ketiga yokai lainnya terdengar pelan dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo segera bergegas!" titah sosok itu.

" _Ha'i_ , Tetsumi- _sama_ ," sahut kelima yokai bersamaan.

"Suzume, saat kita sampai segera panggil Suzuha ke tempatku. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai Himeko- _obasama_ mengetahuinya."

"Saya mengerti, Tetsumi- _sama_. Untuk sementara, gunakan ini untuk menghentikan pendarahan anda."

Saat sosok-sosok yang dilihatnya mulai menjauh, Akashi kembali berusaha mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, "tu-tunggu…"

 **Flashback Off**

Bel tanda _homeroom_ dimulai berbunyi. Akashi sekali lagi menoleh ke arah bangku Kuroko dan semakin tidak tenang mengetahui bangku itu masih kosong. Bangku yang berada di sebelahnya juga masih belum kedatangan pemiliknya.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba digeser seseorang. Akashi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Begitu mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuka pintu itu, aura yang mengerikan seketika keluar dari tubuh Akashi membuat si pelaku langsung bergidik ngeri dan menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi?" Nijimura bertanya pelan sambil berjalan menuju meja guru dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _sensei_ ," sahut Akashi lalu menatap buku di atas mejanya yang dikeluarkannya sejak tadi.

"Yosh, sekarang kita mulai _homeroom_ nya. Pertama –" Baru saja akan mengabsen siswa siswi kelasnya, Nijimura terpaksa berhenti karena pintu kelas bagian belakang dibuka seseorang.

" _Sensei_ , maaf kami telat," sahut Aomine sambil berjalan santai memasuki ruang kelas.

Akashi sudah tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu kelasnya. Sekarang dia kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang sejak tadi memutar ingatannya tentang malam kemarin.

" _Sensei_." Akashi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dibelakangnya saat suara itu mencapai indra pendengarannya. " _Sumimasen_. Saya terlambat."

Akashi diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Tetapi rasa cemasnya belum sepenuhnya hilang meski telah melihat sosok yang membuatnya mengeluarkan aura menakutkan sejak pagi tadi datang ke sekolah.

"Oh, Kuroko- _kun_. Aku mengerti, silahkan duduk di bangkumu," ucap Nijimura memberi izin.

" _Ha'i, sensei_." Kuroko lalu berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. Sampai dia duduk tenang di bangkunya, Aomine tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kuroko.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine- _kun_. Jangan terlalu khawatir," balas Kuroko tak kalah pelannya.

Setelah Kuroko duduk, pandangan seisi kelas – kecuali milik Kuroko dan Aomine – seketika berpusat pada Akashi bukan pada Nijimura yang berada di depan kelas. Bahkan Nijimura juga ikut-ikutan memandang Akashi. Mereka serentak memandang bingung ke arah Akashi. Tak terkecuali Midorima.

 _Kenapa aura menakutkannya tiba-tiba menghilang tepat saat Kuroko duduk di bangkunya_ nanodayo _?_ , batin Midorima.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko yang masih sibuk mengemasi buku-bukunya seketika menengadah memandang Akashi yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Ya," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Aku tau kau berbohong, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Sebelum sempat berdiri tegak, Kuroko merasa pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Untung saja dia memiliki respon yang baik sehingga tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menyokong tubuhnya dengan berpegang ke kursi.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi sambil dengan cepat menyanggah tubuh Kuroko. "Kau berbohong. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat, sejak tadi wajahmu pucat!" hardik Akshi pelan. Sejak _homeroom_ selesai dia memang melihat wajah Kuroko yang mulai pucat dan saat pelajaran olahraga tadi Kuroko juga tidak ikut dan memilih izin untuk tinggal di kelas.

"Akashi. Lepaskan tanganmu dari Tetsu," tegur Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Kuroko sambil memegang tasnya. "Kita pulang, Tetsu," ucap Aomine sambil menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine- _kun_. Kita tidak perlu pulang cepat," balas Tetsuya keras kepala.

"Tetsu. Kau sudah berjanji tidak memaksakan diri. Sekarang kita pulang." Aomine sepertinya tidak mau kalah. "Aku sudah mengabari Nijimura- _sensei_ bahwa kita pulang lebih awal hari ini. Kau tidak perlu cemas dengan absensimu."

Merasa sudah tidak punya alasan dan daya untuk menentang Aomine, Kuroko pasrah ditarik oleh Aomine menuju pintu kelas. Tetapi baru berjalan dua langkah, pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang lain ditarik seseorang.

"Tunggu," cegat Akashi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Tetsu, Akashi," ucap Aomine. Terdegar nada kesal dari suaranya.

Kuroko bisa merasakan aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuh dua orang di sampingnya. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah dan mulai kehilangan tenaga. "Kalian berdua, tolong lepaskan tanganku," pinta Kuroko dengan suara yang pelan.

Akashi dan Aomine tidak mendengar suara Kuroko dan malah semakin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Kuroko mengaduh pelan karenanya.

"Aku juga akan mengantar Tetsuya pulang." Ucapan Akashi membuat tubuh Kuroko tersentak pelan sedangkan Aomine mengerutkan kening.

"Itu tidak perlu," balas Aomine. _Apa mau orang ini sih?!,_ batin Aomine kesal.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Saat mengatakan ini aura gelap Akashi semakin menguar dari tubuhnya membuat suasana ruang kelas 1A tiba-tiba mencekam.

Aomine mendecih, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan aura gelap Akashi. _Hmm! Ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan milik Himeko-_ sama. "Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu. Kami tidak butuh bantuanmu!" tolak Aomine.

Midorima yang baru saja memasuki kelas setelah dari toilet langsung merinding saat melewati pintu kelas. Dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas. _Ada apa ini_ nanodayo _?_ Batin Midorima sedikit cemas. Kecemasannya semakin meningkat saat menyadari dia tidak memegang _lucky item_ nya hari ini. _Kemana_ lucky item _ku_ nanodayo _?!_ , batin Midorima panik. Tanpa memperdulikan tiga orang yang jadi pusat perhatian, Midorima segera berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mencari gunting berganggang merah – _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

Saat Midorima sibuk mencari _lucky item_ nya sementara Akashi dan Aomine sibuk saling adu tatap, kesadaran Kuroko tiba-tiba mulai menghilang. Dia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Akashi dan Aomine. "Kubilang lepas –" gumam Kuroko.

"KYAAA!" pekikkan seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik perhatian seisi kelas, termasuk Aomine, Akashi, dan Midorima.

"Mimi- _chan_ , ada apa?" tanya gadis bersurai coklat pendek – yang dikenali Midorima sebagai gadis yang duduk di belakang Akashi – sambil menghampiri gadis ber- _twintail_ yang memekik tiba-tiba tadi.

Gadis _twintail_ itu menunjuk ke arah Kuroko dengan tangan yang gemetar. "I-itu…. Da-darah!" pekiknya lagi lalu menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah? Darah?" gadis berambut coklat langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjuk gadis bernama Mimi dan seketika terbelalak. "Akashi- _kun_! Aomine- _kun_! Itu. Kuroko- _kun_ berdarah!"

Ucapan gadis itu membuat Aomine dan Akashi segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya dan terduduk lemas dengan noda darah yang mengotori hampir seluruh bagian dada kiri seragam putihnya.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi sambil terduduk di samping Kuroko.

Aomine tiba-tiba mengumpat. "Cih! Lukanya terbuka lagi," ucapnya lalu mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Akashi.

Akashi memandang Aomine, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia terluka parah," sahut Aomine singkat. Meski melihat pandangan tidak puas dari Akashi terhadap jawabannya, Aomine malah mengabaikannya dan fokus membuka kemeja Kuroko.

Yakin Aomine tidak mau memberikan informasi tentang Tetsuya lagi, Akashi segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima. "Shintarou, berikan benda yang ada di tanganmu sekarang juga," titah Akashi.

Midorima yang sempat terdiam beberapa detik, segera menghampiri Akashi dan memberikan guntingnya – _lucky item_ nya hari ini – pada Akashi. Tanpa membuang waktu, Akashi segera melepas kemeja putihnya – menyisahkan kaos polos berwarna abu-abu yang dikenakannya – dan segera menggunting bagian bawah kemejanya. Kain hasil guntingan kemeja itu kemudian langsung dilipatnya dan digunakan untuk menutup luka di dada kiri Kuroko – yang ternyata cukup besar – tepat saat Aomine sudah membuka semua kancing kemeja Kuroko.

"Akashi, sepertinya kau harus menambah kain penutupnya lagi _nanodayo_. Dengan begitu, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk menahan pendarahannya selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima. "Bukan berarti aku peduli padanya _nanodayo_."

Meski tidak suka diperintah, untuk kali ini Akashi memilih mengikuti ucapan Midorima. Dia lalu kembali menggunting kemejanya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit," titah Akashi.

Saat Akashi bersiap menggendong tubuh Kuroko, Aomine malah lebih dulu membopong tubuh Kuroko. "Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan tadi, sebaiknya kau hentikan. Tetsu tidak suka orang lain menggendongnya."

Alis Akashi berkedut. Meski sedang sangat kesal, dia berusaha menahannya karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari ini, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku akan memanggil ambulans," sahut Midorima tiba-tiba. Di tangannya sudah bersiap ponsel hijau dengan nomor mobil ambulans dilayarnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Aomine merampas ponsel Midorima. "Tidak perlu. Tetsu tidak butuh," ucap Aomine.

"Daiki. Kembalikan ponsel Shintarou," titah Akashi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak per–" ucapan Aomine tiba-tba berhenti tepat saat pintu ruang kelas 1A digeser seseorang.

"Dai- _chan_! Ada apa dengan Tetsu- _kun_?!" teriak gadis bersurai merah jambu. Nada panik sekaligus cemas terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Aomine! Apa Tetsuya- _sama_ baik-baik saja?!" kali ini suara pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan terdengar.

Aomine menoleh enteng. "Syukurlah kalian disini. Shigehiro, bantu aku membopong Tetsu. Satsuki kau juga kesini, luka Tetsu terbuka lagi."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" ucap Momoi panik sambil menghampiri Aomine dan Kuroko. Ogiwara mengikut di belakangnya. Setelah berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko, Momoi langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah luka Kuroko.

Suasana kelas jadi hening sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, penghuni ruang kelas 1A tiba-iba merasa sangat kedinginan, tak terkecuali Akashi dan Midorima. Midorima sedetik terbelalak saat merasakan aura aneh yang datang tiba-tiba dan sepertinya berasal dari arah Momoi. Sedangkan Akashi sejak tadi tidak melepaskan padangannya dari empat orang di depannya.

"Satsuki, kurasa sudah cukup. Ayo kita pulang sekarang," ajak Aomine.

" _Ha'i_ ," balas Momoi. Sedangkan Ogiwara membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Akashi berjalan mendekat sebelum empat orang di depannya beranjak. "Aku ikut."

Momoi yang pertama menoleh. Memandang lekat wajah Akashi. " _Gomen_ , Akashi- _kun_. Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut kami sekarang," tolak Momoi pelan lalu berjalan mengikuti Aomine dan Shigehiro yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Hei! Tunggu–!" saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, Akashi tiba-tiba merasa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan dan perlahan mati rasa. Saat menunduk menatap kedua kakinya dia terbelalak selama sedetik mengetahui kedua kakinya sekarang dilapisi es dan melekat dengan lantai kelas. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima yang ternyata bernasib sama. "Sial!" umpat Akashi kesal.

_Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

 _Reply_ buat yang nggak bisa dibalas lewat PM:  
himeko: Hehehehe, ini udah lanjut ^^  
Maaf _update_ nya lama T.T  
Trus ikutin FF ini, yaa ^^

 _Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

 _Doumo.  
_ Apa masih ada yang ingat dengan FF ini? T.T

 _Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_ …  
Diri ini _update_ nya laaamaaaaa banget/ _bow_ /  
DuTa mencegahku bermain ke sini T.T

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Bel pulang baru saja terdengar menggema di seluruh wilayah SMA Seito. Tanpa memberi salam kepada guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran terakhir di kelasnya, seorang pemuda bersurai merah terlihat langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Pemuda bersurai hijau terlihat sedikit kewalahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda merah itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas, pemuda bersurai hijau itu menoleh ke arah gurunya yang bersurai pirang sambil melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf dengan ekspresi tenang. Ketika dirinya dan pemuda bersurai merah di depannya sudah cukup jauh dari wilayah kelasnya, pemuda bersurai hijau yang dikenal dengan nama Midorima Shintarou berdehem pelan sambil memandang pemuda di depannya.

"Akashi, ada apa _nanodayo_? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu melewatkan memberi salam pada _sensei_ dan langsung keluar kelas _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_."

Pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuurou, tidak terlihat memperlambat langkahnya apa lagi menoleh ke arah Midorima. Tetapi satu hal yang ditangkap Midorima dari gestur tubuh Akashi saat ini, bahwa apapun yang akan mereka bahas beberapa menit ke depan adalah sesuatu yang serius.

"Shintarou," ucap Akashi akhirnya saat Midorima mulai merasa pertanyaannya akan diabaikan lagi. "Aku yakin kau merasakan sesuatu waktu Tetsuya dan teman-temannya meninggalkan ruang kelas saat jam istirahat tadi."

Midorima yang masih belum menangkap maksud pernyataan Akashi terdiam sejenak, mengingat kejadian saat Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sekelasnya, meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan kemeja yang hampir dipenuhi noda darah. Midorima hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Akashi barusan setelah otaknya berhasil memanggil ingatannya ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang ganjil di ruang kelas beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku punya firasat tentang hal itu," lanjut Akashi masih tanpa menoleh ke arah Midorima, yakin bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu sebentar lagi akan mengerti jalan pikirannya meski dirinya hanya memberikan sedikit petunjuk.

Meski membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik, Midorima akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapan Akashi. "Apa kau menduga Momoi- _san_ adalah _yokai nanodayo_?" sahut Midorima pelan sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Akashi.

"Ini masih dugaan. Aku masih butuh beberapa bukti lagi," balas Akashi. Dirinya dan Midorima sekarang sudah berada di loker sepatu dekat pintu masuk gedung kelas mereka. "Tapi aku yakin dugaanku tidak salah."

Midorima terlihat kembali berpikir setelah mendengar ucapan Akashi sambil mengeluarkan sepatunya,"kalau benar Momoi- _san_ adalah _yokai_ , berarti ada kemungkinan orang didekatnya juga adalah jenis yang sama _nanodayo_ ," gumam Midorima pelan.

Ucapan Midorima entah kenapa membuat ekspresi wajah Akashi tiba-tiba berubah. Midorima dan beberapa siswa disekitar mereka juga seketika bergidik ngeri karena aura tubuh Akashi yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima pelan sambil memandang lekat Akashi yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Sepertinya dia mulai cemas dengan pemuda merah itu.

Akashi mengabaikan panggilan Midorima dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan loker sepatunya. "Kita harus bergegas, Shintarou!" titah Akashi.

Midorima terlihat mempercepat gerakannya dan segera menuyusul Akashi. Tinggal dua langkah lagi mereka akan melewati gerbang masuk SMA Seito, ponsel Midorima tiba-tiba berdering. Setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil, tanpa meminta persetujuan Akashi, Midorima langsung menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" sahut Midorima. Jeda sejenak," _ha'i_. Saya bersama dengan Tuan Muda, ada apa _nanodayo_?"

Mendengar Midorima mengubah caranya memanggil dirinya, Akashi bisa menduga siapa lawan bicara Midorima saat ini. Meski mengetahui Midorima sedang menerima telepon seseorang dari rumah utama, Akashi tidak terlihat repot-repot memperlambat langkah kakinya, membuat Midorima mau tidak mau terus berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Akashi.

"Apa?!" pekik Midorima tertahan sambil tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Penasaran, Akashi akhirnya memutuskan ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Midorima meski dirinya dan Midorima sekarang berjarak tiga langkah.

Midorima terlihat menyimak dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya. "Alamatnya?"

Alis Akashi tiba-tiba mengkerut saat Midorima terdengar menanyakan alamat suatu tempat. Setelah Midorima memutus sambungan teleponnya, Akashi berbalik ke arah Midorima, "ada apa?" tanyanya masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat menghampiri Midorima.

"Akashi, Hiromasa- _san_ bilang ayahmu membebas tugaskan kita selama satu minggu ke depan _nanodayo_. Katanya sesekali kau harus mengistirahatkan dirimu _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Akashi semakin mengerutkan alisnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Midorima.

"Lalu," sambung Midorima. "Hiromasa- _san_ sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kita selama kita bebas tugas _nanodayo_. Alamatnya –"

Ucapan Midorima selanjutnya tidak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Akashi. Saat ini dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Terlalu banyak kejanggalan dan keanehan yang ditemuinya seharian ini. _Apa yang di rencanakan para orang tua itu?_ , batinnya.

_ Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

 **YORU NO RYOKAN**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, little bit Humor

Summary: Irrashaimase!/Disambut oleh pemilik penginapan yang memikat hati, selamat datang di Penginapan Yoruya/Pagi Kuroko Tetsuya, malam Kuroko Tetsumi. Mana yang kau pilih?/Badsummary/BL

* * *

_ Yoru no Ryokan_

Akashi tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dirinya sampai di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dia hanya bisa memandang gedung besar di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Shintarou, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kita ada di tempat ini sekarang?" titah Akashi.

Midorima melempar pandangan heran kemudian berdehem pelan. "Ini tempat yang di sediakan Hiromasa- _san_ selama kita dibebas tugaskan _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima kalem.

Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima, "kalau seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik kita berdiam diri di perpustakan rumah utama untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Hubungi Hiromasa sekarang dan katakan aku tidak membutuhkan hal seperti ini dan akan segera kembali ke rumah utama." Akashi berbalik hendak beranjak dari posisinya saat ini.

"Tapi, Akashi. Menurut Hiromasa- _san_ , orang yang memilih tempat ini adalah ayahmu sendiri _nanodayo_." Mendengar ucapan Midorima, membuat Akashi menghentikan gerakannya. "Akashi, kurasa sepertinya ini adalah misi kita kali ini _nanodayo_ ," lanjut Midorima.

Akashi menghela nafas pelan tanpa disadari Midorima. Bagaimanapun juga dibebas tugaskannya dirinya dan Midorima kali ini ada campur tangan ayahnya. Pilihan yang bijak jika mengikuti semua arahan yang diberikan. "Baiklah," ucap Akashi akhirnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk gedung penginapan di depannya. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki gedung penginapan, Akashi sempat menengadah untuk melihat papan nama penginapan tersebut. _Penginapan Yoruya?,_ batin Akashi. Dia lalu melirik ke arah taman yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Seingatnya, kemarin saat dirinya pertama kali ke penginapan ini, Akashi pernah mengalami kejadian ganjil di taman itu. Akashi juga kembali teringat dengan gadis berkimono yang sangat mirip dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang sejak pertama bertemu sudah menarik perhatiannya.

" _Irrashaimase_ , _Okyaku-sama_ ," sapa beberapa _nakai_ saat Akashi dan Midorima melewati pintu masuk.

"Apa anda sudah memesan kamar, _Okyaku-sama_?" tanya seorang _nakai_ bersurai coklat saat Akashi dan Midorima sudah mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sendal rumah. Beberapa _nakai_ juga menghampiri mereka sambil menawarkan membawa barang-barang yang dipegang Akashi dan Midorima.

"Sudah _nanodayo_. Kamar yang di pesan atas nama Douma Hiromasa- _san nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima setelah menyerahkan tas sekolahnya pada _nakai_ bersurai abu-abu di sebelahnya. Akashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Nakai_ bersurai coklat di depan Akashi dan Midorima membungkuk sejenak, "apa salah satu dari anda bernama Douma Hiromasa- _sama_?" tanyanya. Midorima menggeleng pelan sementara Akashi masih sibuk memperhatikan ruang depan penginapan itu. Entah kenapa Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil tetapi familiar. "Kalau begitu, mari saya antar ke meja registrasi, _Okyaku-sama_."

Hanya Midorima yang beranjak dari posisinya untuk mengikuti _nakai_ ramah bersurai coklat yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan meja registrasi para pelanggan sedangkan Akashi masih terus memperhatikan setiap sudut ruang depan penginapan dengan seksama. Bagaimanapun firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu tentang ruangan ini dan entah kenapa sesuatu itu membuat Akashi tidak bisa tenang.

"Himeko- _sama_ ," suara seseorang membuat Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah koridor yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya koridor itu menghubungkan ruang depan ini dengan kamar para pelanggan.

"Ada apa?" balas seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan kimono merah muda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Akashi sekarang. Saat ini wanita itu sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu _nakai_ yang tadi ikut menyambut Akashi dan Midorima.

Pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu berbeda dengan para _nakai_ di sekitarnya membuat Akashi yakin bahwa wanita itu adalah pemilik penginapan ini. Sepertinya di penginapan ini bukan hal yang aneh jika melihat pemiliknya berkeliling sambil berinteraksi dengan para pelanggan.

"Ini tentang kamar istirahat Te––ya- _sama_ , Himeko- _sama_ ," ucap _nakai_ bersurai indigo itu.

Samar-samar, Akashi melihat wanita yang dipanggil Himeko- _sama_ itu mengkerutkan alisnya. Hal itu membuat Akashi memandang kedua orang itu dengan pandangan bingung. Dan entah kenapa Akashi kurang jelas mendengar nama yang disebut oleh _nakai_ bersurai indigo tadi.

"Ada apa dengan kamar Tet–" ucapan Himeko tiba-tiba terputus saat dirinya merasakan pandangan seseorang sedang tertuju ke arahnya. Dia lalu menoleh dan selama beberapa detik saling berpandangan dengan Akashi sebelum Himeko berkedip pelan sekali lalu melemparkan senyum ramah ke arah Akashi yang masih diam memandangnya tanpa memberi respon sedikit pun. Setelah Himeko menunduk sejenak memberi salam pada pemuda bersurai merah itu, dirinya segera berbalik dan dengan gerakan tubuhnya mengajak _nakai_ yang berbicara dengan dirinya tadi mengikutinya kembali menelusuri koridor kamar para pelanggan. "Lalu?" lanjut Himeko meminta penjelasan dari _nakai_ di belakangnya.

"Kamar beliau bersebelahan dengan kamar dua pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Saya jadi sedikit khawatir–"

Kalimat selanjutnya yang di ucapkan _nakai_ itu sudah tidak Akashi dengar karena kedua wanita itu sudah berada jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Tetapi percakapan mereka sedikit banyak membuat Akashi merasa tertarik dan penasaran. _Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?_ , batin Akashi. Saat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, Akashi mendengar Midorima memanggil namanya.

"Ayo segera ke ruangan kita _nanodayo_. Sepertinya Hiromasa- _san_ menyediakan dua kamar untuk kita _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima sambil menunggu Akashi menghampirinya. Saat ini dirinya sudah berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Himeko tadi. _Nakai_ bersurai coklat yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya juga kini berdiri tepat di belakang Midorima, menunggu kedua pelanggan barunya itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun apalagi membalas ucapan Midorima, Akashi berjalan ke arah Midorima dan ikut mengikuti _nakai_ di depannya yang sedang menunjukkan jalan menuju kamarnya dan Midorima.

"Disini kamar Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_ ," gadis _nakai_ itu menunjuk kamar di sebelah kanannya, "dan disini kamar Midorima Shintarou- _sama_ ," lanjut gadis itu sambil menunjuk kamar di sebelah kirinya.

Akashi merasa tidak ada masalah dengan pembagian kamar yang ditunjuk oleh _nakai_ di depannya ini. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya heran adalah kamarnya dan kamar Midorima dipisahkan oleh satu kamar yang berada tepat di belakang tubuh _nakai_ bersurai coklat itu. "Kenapa kamar Shintarou bukan di kamar itu?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah _nakai_ di depannya. Akashi merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh _nakai_ ini dari dirinya dan Midorima.

"Maaf, Akashi- _sama_. Kamar ini tidak bisa digunakan para pelanggan," sahut _nakai_ itu. Masih tetap tenang meski pandangan Akashi jelas-jelas bisa membuat orang biasa gemetar ketakutan.

Akashi hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi jawaban dari _nakai_ tersebut. Dia lalu berbalik dan cukup terkejut saat pandangan kedua matanya disuguhi pemandangan matahari yang terbenam. Tanpa Akashi sadari ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Midorima- _sama_ , ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya jelaskan terkait penginapan ini," sahut _nakai_ itu. Dia melirik ke arah Akashi sambil terdiam.

Midorima yang sejak tadi memperhatikan _nakai_ berambut pendek di depannya ini ikut melirik ke arah Akashi saat merasa keheningan yang tiba-tiba. Rupanya _nakai_ itu berharap Akashi mau berbalik dan ikut mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tetapi setelah hampir semenit tidak ada pergerakan dari Akashi, Midorima segera bersuara.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya padaku, aku yang akan memberitahukan padanya nanti _nanodayo_."

 _Nakai_ bersurai coklat itu langsung mengangguk,"yukata untuk Akashi- _sama_ dan Midorima- _sama_ akan diantarkan sebentar lagi. Jam makan malam di penginapan ini –"

Akashi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan oleh _nakai_ di belakangnya. Dia masih cukup terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dirinya juga baru menyadari taman yang didatanginya pertama kali di tempat ini berada tepat di bawahnya. Pikirannya kembali teralihkan oleh sosok gadis yang sampai sekarang membuatnya penasaran. Saat masih asyik mengamati berbagai jenis bunga yang berada di taman itu, perhatian Akashi tertarik ada riak air kolam yang berada di tengah taman. Meski berada di dalam ruangan Akashi yakin tidak ada hembusan angin sebelumnya karena daun-daun pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari kolam itu tidak bergerak.

 _Ikan?_ , batin Akashi. Baru saja memikirkan hal itu, sesuatu menyerupai bagian bawah piring keramik menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar Akashi maju satu langkah. Kedua manik dwiwarnanya tidak lepas memandang ke arah kolam. Akashi terbelalak sesaat ketika melihat satu sosok _yokai_ yang tidak asing sedang duduk diam di dalam kolam itu. "Kapp–"

"Umeko- _san_?" panggilan seseorang menghentikan ucapan Akashi. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik dirinya segera berbalik dan memandang pintu ruangan yang berada tepat di belakang _nakai_ di depannya yang sekarang sudah berbalik membelakangi dirinya dan Midorima. Akashi yakin suara itu tidak asing. _Tetsuya?!_ , batin Akashi.

"Umeko- _san_?" panggil suara itu lagi membuat Akashi kini yakin seratus persen dengan dugannya.

" _Ha'i_!" sahut _nakai_ bersurai coklat pendek di depan Akashi dan Midorima. Ternyata _nakai_ itu bernama Umeko.

Samar terdengar suara helaan nafas lega dari dalam kamar, " _yokatta_. Umeko- _san_ , tolong bawakan minuman tambahanku kesini. Aku lupa memberitahu _Oba-san_ kalau minumanku sudah mau habis. Maaf merepotkan, aku sedang tidak boleh bergerak sekarang."

Wajah Umeko tiba-tiba terlihat bercahaya di mata Midorima. Entah apa yang terjadi, tetapi sepertinya gadis di depannya ini sedang senang.

" _Ha'i_! Tunggu sebentar. Saya akan kembali secepatnya," sahut Umeko dengan suara sedikit melengking dan sedetik kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Akashi dan Midorima.

"Tetsuya…" gumam Akashi.

"Ha?" sahut Midorima bingung.

Akashi berjalan menghampiri pintu ruangan tempat suara yang didengarnya tadi berasal. Mengabaikan pandangan Midorima yang memandang bingung ke arahnya. Baru saja tangannya hendak meraih ganggang pintu, Umeko tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa botol minuman yang permukaannya berlapis embun.

"Permisi, Akashi- _sama_ ," ucap Umeko sopan meminta Akashi menggeser posisinya.

Entah apa yang menggerakkan Akashi saat itu, dengan kalem dirinya bergeser dua langkah membiarkan Umeko berdiri di posisinya sebelumnya.

"Permisi," sahut Umeko sambil menggeser pintu. "Saya masuk, Tet–" tepat saat Umeko menyebut nama si penghuni ruangan, pintu ruangan itu juga menutup dan membuat Akashi dan Midorima tidak mendengar jelas nama yang disebut Umeko.

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima saat melihat pemuda merah di sampingnya hanya berdiri diam. Pandangan bingung kembali dia arahkan pada Akashi. Melihat Akashi tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangannya. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk ke kamar kita dan beristirahat sejenak _nanodayo_. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima sambil menepuk pundak Akashi.

_ Yoru no Ryokan_

Akashi tidak biasanya bergerak gelisah di atas futonnya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, beberapa butir keringat terlihat di sekitar dahinya. Keringat juga sepertinya mulai membasahi yukata putih bergaris hitam miliknya. Padahal suhu ruangan yang di tempatinya bisa dibilang dingin bagi kebanyakan orang tetapi entah kenapa masih membuatnya terlihat kepanasan. Selimut yang digunakan Akashi juga entah sejak kapan hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Setelah berkali-kali memutar tubuhnya untuk menyamankan diri tapi tidak kunjung berhasil, pemuda bersurai merah itu memilih membuka matanya dan dengan gerakan cepat langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

Akashi langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan membuat tidurnya kurang nyaman. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas tatami dekat bantal tidurnya. Keningnya mengerinyit saat maniknya menangkap waktu yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _Ini masih jam setengah empat_ , batin Akashi. Setelah memeriksa catatan panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya dan tidak melihat nomor Midorima tertera disana, Akashi menyimpulkan bahwa kejadian aneh ini hanya dialaminya sendiri.

Merasa sudah tidak bisa kembali tidur lagi, Akashi memutuskan keluar kamar untuk cari angin dan menenangkan dirinya. Meski sadar suhu udara di jam-jam seperti ini bisa dibilang sedikit tidak bersahabat, Akashi tetap pada keputusannya. Baru satu langkah berjalan dari pintu kamarnya, Akashi kembali merasakan aura aneh berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara-sura yang meski pelan tapi jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Hati-hati! Dia _onmyouji_! Ayo cepat pergi!" suara samar seseorang – atau sesuatu – yang didengar Akashi. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang menurutnya sumber suara itu berasal. Tetapi saat berbalik Akashi tidak menemukan apapun disana. _Sepertinya penginapan ini memasang_ kekkai _khusus_.

Akashi memilih mengabaikan suara-suara yang didengarnya dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Karena hanya ingin cari angin dan menenangkan dirinya, Akashi jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan kemana kedua kakinya ini akan melangkah. Alhasil, tanpa sadar dirinya sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk penginapan yang sepertinya masih terkunci. Akashi menyadari satu hal saat dirinya sampai di tempatnya sekarang bahwa para _nakai_ dan pegawai penginapan ini sepertinya sudah memulai aktivitasnya sejak tadi dan sekarang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk para pelanggan penginapan.

Setelah hampir tigapuluh menit hanya berdiri di depan pintu, Akashi mulai beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah pemandian air panas yang sepertinya menjadi salah satu daya tarik penginapan ini. Dirinya berhenti tepat di depan tiga pintu masuk menuju pemandian air panas. Di sebelah kirinya adalah pemandian air panas untuk wanita, sebelah kanannya untuk pria, dan di tengah – pintu yang berada tepat di depannya – adalah pemandian campuran. Akashi melangkah memasuki tempat pemandian campuran sambil memegang peralatan mandinya. Setelah melepas pakaiannya dan membilas tubuhnya, tanpa ragu Akashi langsung memasuki kolam air panas. Dirinya yakin disaat seperti ini pemandian ini pasti hanya dikunjungi dirinya seorang. Dia lalu perlahan berjalan menuju tepi kolam yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk pemandian.

Setelah hampir lima menit berendam, Akashi mendengar suara langkah seseorang memasuki pemandian yang sama dengannya. Alis Akashi berkedut saat kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan memasuki pemandian dan membuat dirinya sedikit merasa terganggu. Sepertinya ada sekitar empat orang yang masuk setelah Akashi pagi ini.

Akashi memilih mengabaikan para pendatang itu karena sadar kalau pemandian ini bukan miliknya seorang dan merupakan permandian campuran. Dia kembali fokus berendam dan merilekskan otot-ototnya.

"Tetsumi- _sama_ , saya akan menggosok punggung anda," sahut seseorang – Akashi berjenis kelamin perempuan – yang berasal dari tempat membilas tubuh, berseberangan dengan tempat Akashi saat ini.

"Hm, _tanomu_ , Aki," sahut seorang wanita lagi.

Saat mendengar suara wanita yang terakhir tadi Akashi seketika mengerinyit. Lagi-lagi dirinya mendengar suara yang familiar. _Suara ini_ , batin Akashi.

"Umeko, segera siapkan pakaian ganti. Rei, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, kan?" sahut seseorang lagi yang Akashi kenali – dari suaranya – dipanggil Aki.

" _Ha'i_ ," suara dua orang wanita terdengar menanggapi ucapan Aki.

"Aki, kurasa sudah cukup," suara yang dikenali Akashi milik gadis yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu kembali terdengar. Tak lama kemudian suara air mengalir terdengar menggema di seluruh ruang pemandian yang masih sangat sunyi itu.

"Selama Tetsumi- _sama_ berendam disini, saya akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tetsumi- _sama_ ," ucap Aki.

"Aku mengerti," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Tetsumi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu pembatas ruang ganti dan ruang mandi terdengar menutup, Akashi mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan mulai memasuki kolam. Entah karena pendengaran Akashi memang tajam atau karena suasana di sekitar kolam itu sangat sunyi, Akashi bisa menangkap suara sekecil apapun.

Tepat sepuluh menit setelah gadis bernama Tetsumi itu berendam, Akashi mulai bergerak dari posisinya menuju tepi kolam yang dekat dengan pintu masuk. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk segera beranjak dari pemandian ini. Dia juga mulai melihat berkas cahaya matahari di langit karena pemandian air panas di penginapan ini berada di luar ruangan. Akashi berjalan pelan menuju tepi kolam, dia tidak ingin mengagetkan gadis yang datang setelahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, selama sepuluh menit ke belakang ini tidak ada lagi orang yang masuk ke pemandian selain dirinya dan gadis itu.

Saat tinggal dua langkah mencapai tepi kolam, manik dwiwarna Akashi menangkap siluet seseorang bersurai _baby blue_. Kening Akashi mengkerut bingung saat sadar potongan rambut yang dilihatnya sekarang sepertinya kurang cocok untuk seorang gadis. Karena merasa familiar, Akashi melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan tanpa sadar langkahnya menghasilkan bunyi kecipak air. Sosok bersurai _baby blue_ di depannya seketika berbalik.

Ketika manik dwiwarnanya dan manik biru langit di depannya bertemu, Akashi terdiam di tempatnya begitu juga sosok pemuda di depannya. Mereka tetap diam dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit.

"Tetsuya?" sahut Akashi akhirnya.

"Akashi- _kun_? Kenapa kau disini?" sambung Kuroko. Meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, Akashi bisa menangkap tatapan terkejut dari kedua manik biru langit yang tidak lepas menatapnya saat itu.

_ Yoru no Ryokan_

Kuroko terlihat berjalan malas melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan ruang perawatan dan ruang perpustakaan di rumahnya. Dirinya sedikit kesal karena kegiatannya menikmati buku yang sedang dibacanya terpaksa terhenti karena panggilan bibinya. Padahal Kuroko sudah mencapai bagian klimaks cerita. Helaan nafas terdengar pelan. Kuroko harus rela membaca ulang dua bab sebelum bab klimaks dari cerita yang dibacanya agar kembali bisa menyelami cerita. Hanya membayangkan waktu tambahan yang diperlukannya lagi untuk mencapai klimaks cerita kembali membuat Kuroko menghela nafas pelan.

Sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Kuroko sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang perawatan. Sebelum membuka pintu, Kuroko meminta izin terlebih dahulu. "Himeko- _obasan_?" panggil Kuroko.

"Tetsuya? Ayo cepat masuk," balas Himeko.

Pemandangan yang ditangkap kedua manik biru langit Kuroko setelah menggeser pintu di depannya adalah sosok Himeko yang berdiri tegap di samping sebuah ranjang yang menyerupai ranjang rumah sakit dengan sosok Suzuha dan Suzume berdiri sambil menunduk di belakangnya.

" _Domo_ , Himeko- _obasan_ , Suzuha- _san_ , Suzume- _san_ ," sapa Kuroko sambil menunduk sejenak.

Suzuha dan Suzume balas menunduk ke arah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," panggil Himeko dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya. Suzuha dan Suzume di belakangnya langsung gemetar pelan dengan wajah yang memucat saat mendengar suara Himeko.

" _Ha'i_ , Himeko- _obasan_?" balas Kuroko. Berbeda dengan Suzuha dan Suzume, sepertinya efek suara Himeko tidak berlaku bagi Kuroko.

Himeko menatap Kuroko tajam. Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan seperti biasa dan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Cukup lama acara saling pandang itu berlangsung, Himeko tiba-tiba mengela nafas. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. _Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia mirip sekali dengan orang itu?!,_ batin Himeko kesal. Bayangan wajah menjengkelkan milik kakaknya seenaknya memenuhi pikirannya. Himeko kembali menghela nafas. "Kau paham alasanku memanggilmu kesini, kan?" ucap Himeko sambil memandang wajah keponakannya. Ekspresinya terlihat tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan isi kepalanya yang sedang sibuk menghilangkan wajah menjengkelkan kakaknya yang selalu muncul saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih keras kepala dan seenaknya keluar ruangan ini?" tanya Himeko. Akhirnya bayangan wajah kakaknya menghilang dari pikirannya.

Kuroko terdiam selama lima detik, "aku merasa bosan kalau hanya berbaring di ruangan ini, Himeko- _obasan_. _Oba-san_ melarangku ke sekolah. Aku juga dilarang ke ruanganku di gedung penginapan. Dan disini juga tidak ada satupun buku yang bisa ku baca."

Himeko menghela nafas sekali lagi, "aku sudah menyediakan tv untukmu di ruangan ini kan?"

"Aku tidak menemukan satupun acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Siaran tentang bola basket biasanya hanya ada di pagi hari dan di sore hari. Di jam seperti ini hanya ada acara gosip yang memuakkan. Makanya aku ke perpustakaan," balas Kuroko.

"Kalau kau ingin membaca buku, kau kan bisa meminta Suzume atau Aki membawakannya untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, _oba-san_ ," jawab Kuroko kalem.

Himeko memandang tidak percaya ke arah keponakannya. Meski bagi kebanyakan orang tingkah Kuroko saat ini cukup membuat kesal, tapi di mata Himeko tingkah keponakannya ini sangat menggemaskan. Jika dia tidak mengingat alasan keponakannya ini dirawat di ruangan yang jujur membuat Himeko risih, dia pasti sudah menerjang Kuroko dan mencubit pipinya gemas sambil diselingi dengan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, jadi segera berbaring di ranjangmu. Aku akan memeriksa lukamu dulu sebelum kau makan."

Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Himeko dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Setelah berbaring, Himeko melepas kancing baju tidur yang dikenakan Kuroko karena terpaksa. Setelah menyibak kain baju tidur yang menutupi bagian dada kiri Kuroko, Himeko memandang sejenak bagian yang masih tertutup perban dan sedikit berwarna merah. Dia lalu memandang kesal ke arah Kuroko yang kini sengaja mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tv yang baru saja dia nyalakan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tetsuya," panggil Himeko. "Kau membuat lukamu terbuka lagi. Kalau begini terus kau akan semakin lama sembuh. Apa kau senang melihat _Okaa-san_ mu cemas?"

Mendengar Himeko menyinggung soal ibunya membuat mau tidak mau Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Himeko. " _Gomennasai_ ," ucap Kuroko.

Himeko lagi-lagi menghela nafas saat menyadari perasaan menyesal yang dirasakan keponakannya. "Sekarang fokus dulu untuk menyembuhkan dirimu. Bagaimanapun kau punya tugas penting yang harus kau lakukan dan tugas itu tidak akan berjalan baik kalau kau tidak dalam keadaan yang baik juga. Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau terus berada di ruangan ini, _oba-san_ ," ucap Kuroko.

Himeko terdiam beberapa menit, "baiklah. Kalau kau bisa tetap diam disini sampai besok siang, aku akan mengizinkanmu kembali ke sekolah besoknya. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa berpikir lama, Kuroko langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus. Sekarang biarkan Suzuha dan Suzume merawat lukamu. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dan kesini lagi sebelum makan malam," ucap Himeko sambil membuka pintu. "Ingat perjanjian kita," lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu ruang perwatan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Suzuha langsung menyibukkan diri dengan luka tuan mudanya sedangkan Suzume berdiri di belakanganya sambil memegang nampan berisi peralatan yang dibutuhkan Suzuha. Baru saja semenit ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan suara dari tv, Suzume tiba-tiba tertawa.

Suzuha dan Kuroko yang mendengarnya serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Suzume. Suzuha memandang heran ke arah adiknya sedangkan Kuroko masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Suzuha. Tangannya masih memegang perban bekas yang sudah berwarna merah karena darah Kuroko.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru menyadari satu hal. Ternyata Tetsuya- _sama_ jika di depan Himeko- _sama_ selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil," ucap Suzume kemudian kembali tertawa.

Suzuha terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Kau benar," lanjutnya membenarkan lalu ikut tertawa bersama Suzume.

Kuroko yang sebenarnya cukup merasa kesal hanya memandang dua bersaudara itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tetapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, pandangan matanya cukup menggambarkan perasaanya saat ini.

Lima menit puas menertawakan sikap tuan mudanya, Suzuha dan Suzume dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang tiba-tiba di geser seseorang.

"Tetsuya- _kun_. _Okaa-san_ membawakanmu makan siang. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" sahut seorang wanita bersurai _baby blue_ yang di gulung dan dijepit dengan jepitan berwarna putih susu sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan tempat Kuroko, Suzuha, dan Suzume sekarang.

" _Okaa-san_. _Arigatoo_ ," balas Kuroko. Saat hendak mendudukan dirinya, tangan Suzuha menahannya karena lukanya masih perlu ditangani.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Tetsuya- _kun_. Lukamu masih butuh perawatan," ucap Ayaka yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Kuroko, berseberangan dengan tempat Suzuha dan Suzume.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Ayaka- _sama_ ," sapa Suzuha dan Suzume bersamaan.

Ayaka membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luka anak semata wayangnya. "Kau pasti membuat Himeko- _san_ marah lagi. Iya, kan?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengar tebakan ibunya yang tepat sasaran.

Terbiasa dengan sikap anaknya yang seperti ini, Ayaka hanya melemparkan senyum dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas nakas di samping ranjang Kuroko. "Bagaimana? Kau mau _Okaa-san_ suap?" tawar Ayaka.

Wajah Kuroko memerah selama dua detik. Dan yang menyadari itu hanya Ayaka dan Suzume yang kebetulan sedang memandang ke arahnya. Suzuha tidak melihatnya karena masih sibuk menutup luka tuan mudanya dengan perban baru.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, _Okaa-san_ ," tolak Kuroko. Warna wajah dan ekspresinya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Ayaka hanya bisa kembali tersenyum mendapati sikap menggemaskan yang lagi-lagi ditampilkan Kuroko sementara Suzume sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan tawanya. Suzuha yang baru saja selesai dengan perawatan Kuroko lagi-lagi hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah adiknya.

Karena perawatan lukanya sudah selesai, Kuroko langsung mendudukkan dirinya. " _Okaa-san_ ," panggil Kuroko.

Paham dengan maksud anaknya, Ayaka langsung mengambil nampan makanan yang tadi dibawanya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan Kuroko. Tanpa membuang waktu Kuroko langsung menyantap menu makan siangnya.

"Oh iya, Tetsuya- _kun_. Kapan kau boleh keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Ayaka saat Kuroko baru saja memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah mengunyah dan menelan makanannya, Kuroko baru menjawab, "kalau aku bisa tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini sampai besok siang, Himeko- _obasan_ bilang aku sudah bisa keluar."

"Begitu ya," gumam Ayaka pelan. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kuroko yang menangkap sikap aneh ibunya langsung mengkerutkan alis, samar. "Memanganya ada apa, _Okaa-san_?"

"Begini, kau masih ingat Ryota- _kun_ anak Kumiko- _san_?"

Kuroko mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Seingatnya, orang yang dimaksud ibunya adalah pemuda yang terlihat seusianya dan bersurai kuning. Sepertinya pemuda itu bekerja sebagai seorang model sekarang.

"Dia rencananya akan berkunjung kesini malam nanti. Para petinggi klan berencana untuk mengadakan acara penyambutan. Katanya untuk mempererat ikatan antara dua klan besar. Tapi.." Ayaka menjeda sejenak ucapannya sambil menatap anaknya lekat. "Melihat kau masih butuh isitrahat, sebaiknya acaranya kita tunda besok."

Kuroko baru saja mau menolak keputusan ibunya, tetapi saat itu ucapan dan wajah Himeko tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Inilah salah satu tugas penting Kuroko yang dimaksud Himeko tadi. "Sepertinya itu keputusan yang baik," ucap Kuroko akhirnya sambil mengangkat mangkuk sup misonya.

"Benarkan," sambung Ayaka sambil kembali tersenyum. "Ah iya!" ucap Himeko lagi seperti baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan jodohmu!"

Kuroko yang baru saja hendak menelan kuah sup misonya hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan ibunya yang tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat dia mengalihkan pandagannya ke arah ibunya dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara.

Suzuha dan Suzume yang juga berada di ruangan itu serentak mematung sambil memandang ke arah Ayaka juga.

Bibir Kuroko perlahan bergerak di tengah keterkejutannya, "huh?"

_ Yoru no Ryokan_

* * *

 _Doumo.  
_ Saya harap updetan kali ini bisa dianggap cepat XD

 _Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_. _  
So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


End file.
